Magic of Salvatore
by jessysucks
Summary: "What is it about you?" He asked as he circled her shaking body. "There is something different about you," he said as he caressed her cheek. She turned her head away from him and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he would leave her alone. Angered by her actions, a low growl rumbled out of his throat. He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. "What makes you so special?"
1. Introduction

Name: Arabella Genvieve Salvatore  
DoB: October 18, 1851

Nicknames: Gene (Pronounced J-ee-nie), Little Love, Baby Girl, My Little Vie (My Little Life)

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde/Light Brown  
Eye Color: Ice Blue

Supernatural: Secret Hybrid

Personality: Loyal, Kind, Protective, Responsible, Manipulative, Short-Tempered, Impulsive, Bubbly, Funny

Best Friends: Jeremy, Rebekah, Kol, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Elijah, Klaus, Xander, Caroline

Frenemies: Elena


	2. Chapter 1 - Family Reunion

Mystic Falls... I haven't been here since that time. Coming back after so long, I couldn't help but see the differences between then and now. As I walked around I realized exactly how small this town really is. Nothing much here.

I got tired of walking around so I decided I'd go to the "Mystic Grill." Nice name. Very original. Sarcasm included. I walked into the grill and all eyes were on me, but I didn't care. I was too focused on the head of dirty blonde hair, that matched mine, sitting at a table with a slim brunette. He wasn't facing me, so he hadn't seen me enter. That just makes it even better. Time to surprise him.

As I walked passed tables of teenagers, I could hear the quiet whispers of the people gossiping about the new commer. I just continued smiling at the head of dirty blonde hair I was walking towards. It's been years since I've seen him, and I could feel my nerves getting jittery with excitement. When I got to his table, the brunette looked up at me with questioning eyes. I simply smiled at her, winked, and put a finger up to my lips in a hushing motion. She looked at me perplexed, then went to tell him I was standing behind him.

As she began to open her mouth, I put my hands firmly over his eyes and softly whispered, "Guess who?" In his ear. At first he visibly stiffened in shock that someone had snuck up on him. Then a chill ran down his spine when I spoke into his ear. During this, the brunette was giving me a dirty look that screamed, "Get your hands off of my boyfriend!" I laughed at her glare and waited for him to respond. After a few minutes of no response, I heard a silent and disbelieving, "No way."

Next thing I know, I'm being embraced in his tight arms and he is kissing the top of my head repeatedly while he rambled on about how much he missed me. "Okay Steffie, chill out! You're going to crush me," I say in between giggles as I hug him back. "Gene, what are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in Florence," he said after pushing me to his arms-length, taking a good look at me. "You look so gorgeous, as always." I just smiled at him then looked over at the slim brunette who now stood behind him with her arms crossed.

"Stefan, who is that?" Stefan turned to look at her, now remembering that he wasn't alone, and smiled back at me again. "Elena, this is my little sister, Genevieve," he told her as he put his arm around my shoulder and smiled down at me. As I looked over at her, her face was full of shock and wonder. "You never mentioned that you had a sister," she said as she put her arms back down to her side, as she gave a look of guilt for feeling jealous. "I don't like Steffie or Day talking about me. I try to keep a low profile," I said as I looked her over. She was pretty, but her attitude somewhat annoyed me. That could cause some problems. I stepped out of Stefan's protective hold and reached my hand out to Elena while smiling. "Nice to meet you Elena." She hesitantly took my hand and shook it, and when she did I got a flash of a vision.

I saw her and another girl that could be her twin. Then they disappeared and I saw a man with yellow werewolf eyes that also had vampire veins underneath. He was a hybrid. I immediately let go of her hand and stepped back with shock and wonder on my face. Elena looked at me strangely, but Stefan grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him with a worried face. "Gene, what did you see?" I looked at him and then back at Elena, and stepped away from Stefan. I turned to Elena and gave her a sad look. "You're the doppleganger," I said and she seemed shocked that I knew. "Yeah, how did you..." "Gene gets visions of people and their back stories when she touches them, like Bonnie did," Stefan said as he looked at Elena.

"Yeah... Enough about that! Is Damon in town?" I said with a happier expression as I linked my hands together behind my back. "Yeah, he's at the boarding house. Let's go," he said as he pulled Elena after him and out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, I want this to be a surprise. So just tell him there's someone waiting to see him. I'll hide then jump out and surprise him," I said as we walked up to the boarding house. I watched as Elena and Stefan entered the door, but right as I was about to follow, I stopped and pretended to be blocked by an invisible field. "Umm... Stefan!" I yelled quietly. He came back to the door then seemed to remember something, because he left then returned with Elena. She smiled at me then quietly said, "You may come in Genevieve."

When I walked into the living room, I saw that it still had the 19th century furniture and the fireplace was lit. I quickly looked around for a good place to hide from Damon and simply decided to hide behind the curtains. As I got situated, Stefan yelled up to Damon. "Damon, there's someone here to see you!" I silently giggled as I heard Damon stomp down the stairs. "I don't see anyone here. Stefan, I'm really not in the mood for your little games. So if you'll excuse me I'd like to..." Then I jumped out from behind the curtains and onto his back.

"What the hell?! Get off!" I just held on to Damon as he scrambled around the room trying to get me off of him. After a few seconds, I couldn't contain my giggles any more and began to giggle out loud. Hearing my giggle, Damon immediately stopped, pulled me off his back, and hugged me. "Gene," he whispered as he hugged me tight. I simply stood in his arms hugging him back, and smiling into his chest. Then he held me at arms-length and gave me a stern look. "Arabella Genevieve Salvatore, where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?! You haven't called or written in five years!"

I looked up at Damon through my eyelashes shyly then looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Day. I was training and trying to get stronger and learn control. I just didn't want you to overreact." Damon gave me a soft smile before hugging me again. "I just missed my little love. That's all." I smiled up at him then sat down on the couch next to Stefan, with Elena on his other side. "Wait, so if your name is actually Arabella, why do you go by Genevieve?" Elena asked curiously. I froze as that day came back to mind, and I quickly covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. I did this for a few minutes, trying to remove the horrible memory from my mind, as Damon and Stefan watched me with sad faces. "I don't like that name, and I refuse to be called that ever again," I whispered loud enough so she could hear. She looked at me slightly worried but quickly nodded her head in understanding. "So now that the family is all back together, I say we go to the Grill and celebrate," I said with a smile on my face. Elena nodded her head agreeing with me, while Stefan and Damon looked at each other hesitating.

With Klaus making his move soon, they should be planning and figuring out how to save Elena's life. But at the same time, they needed a break, and they finally got their little sister back. After thinking it over, the Salvatore brothers agreed, and the group of four made their way back to the Grill. When they arrived, Elena smiled and waved at a table with two teenaged girls and three teenaged boys. Stefan and Damon followed as Elena made her way over to them, and I slowly followed after.

As I walked up to the group, Elena had already taken a seat next to a dark-skinned girl, Stefan on her left, and Damon sat next to him with an open seat between him and a blonde haired boy. As I took my seat, the group watched me with questioning expressions, then turned to Elena for an explanation, "Oh, guys, this is Genevieve. She's Stefan and Damon's younger sister." The entire group looked at me with surprised faces, and I just smiled at them. "You guys can call me Gene," I said giving a small wave. The group remained looking at me for a few more minutes before the blonde smiled brightly and started introductions.

"Hi! I'm Caroline. This is Bonnie," she said pointing to herself then to the dark-skinned girl next to her. Then the blonde boy next to me introduced the guys. "Hey, my name's Matt. This is Tyler and that's Jeremy," he said pointing to the boy next to him and to the other boy next to Bonnie. "So, are you going to be going to school?" Caroline asked. I was about to answer when I was interrupted by Damon. "Yeah she is. Little love, here, is only sixteen. Gotta get an education," he said smirking down at me, while I glared up at him. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

Stefan began to chuckle at my childishness, while the group just smiled. "Oh shut it Steffie. How's Bambi been?" I asked him with a smirk of my own. He glared at me and I just giggled back at him while Damon hi-fived me. "So I see you're more like Damon," Bonnie said eyeing me. I simply gave her glance and shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I'm like a combination of Steffie and Day. I'm short-tempered and impulsive, but I'm also loyal and protective." The group seemed to relax at my words, and I figured they had had their share of Damon moments.

The group began to converse freely as they all got to know the new girl. During their conversation, Damon got up and walked to a man sitting at the bar. I tilted my head to the side with a curious gaze and walked over to stand in between Damon and his friend. "Hello, my name's Gene," I said as I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He looked over at Damon, who gave a shrug, and asked, "Friend of yours?" He looked back at me and I still held my hand out for him to shake. "Little sister, actually." The man perked up and looked at me as if I was a new toy. "Well then," he began as he took my hand into his, "my name is Alaric. I teach history at the high school."

When Alaric grabbed my hand, I had a vision of him sitting in a chair with a witch chanting spells around him. Then, Alaric became a man with curly, dirty blonde hair with yellow werewolf eyes that had vampire veins underneath them. I pulled away from him with a terrified expression and backed into Damon. He was taken aback at my sudden change in expression, but seemed to process what had happened. He knew that I knew his secret.

When I had pulled away from Alaric so harshly, the group grew silent and watched me. They watched curiously as I backed away from him as if he were a wild animal that would attack at any moment. Stefan and Damon stiffened, knowing I saw a vision of Alaric that scared me. They all waited for me to say something. After a minute of waiting, I whispered only one question.

"What are you?"


	3. Chapter 2 - The Decade Dance

"What the hell are you?" I asked as I stared at him. He just sat there looking at me with a contemplative gaze. I suddenly came back to my senses and looked around me at the people watching. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I have to go," I said as I rushed out of the Grill to the boarding house. "Gene!" Stefan and Damon shouted as they followed me. I ignored them and vampire sped all the way there.

When I got there I went straight to Damon's bourbon supply. I poured myself a glass, and walked to the fireplace, downing half of the drink. As I stood there watching the fire, Damon and Stefan both burst through the door calling my name. "Gene! Gene, what was that? What did you see?" Damon asked as he walked up behind me. I stayed silent for a minute, deciding whether or not I should tell them. I slowly turned and looked at Damon and Stefan and their waiting glances. "Well?" Stefan asked. "I don't know what I saw... It was just a feeling," I said as I walked to the couch and sat down with my legs bent against my stomach. Stefan gave me a doubtful look and waited for me to continue. "I just felt... terrified," I whispered then rested my head against my legs. "Well, Ric was a vampire hunter. Maybe that's it," Damon mentioned. A lightbulb went off in my head, and I decided to go with that. "Yeah, that's probably it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As it got later in the day, Elena and Bonnie showed up at the boarding house. "Gene, today is the Decade Dance at school. The theme is the 60's! You have to come!" Elena said walking over to me and dragging me up the stairs to the attic, with Bonnie following us. "No! No, no, no! Elena I don't want to go. The 60's was NOT my decade," I said as we entered the dusty old room. Stefan walked in after us with a serious face. "Elena, Gene can't go to the dance. It'll be too dangerous," he said while crossing his arms. I looked at Stefan then at Elena and Bonnie with a questioning look. "Why is a high school dance going to be too dangerous for me?" I said putting my hands on my hips and looking up at my older brother. "Gene, we don't have time..." "Well make time, Stefan Antonio Salvatore!" I said getting angry.

Stefan sighed then nodded his head and began to fill me in on all that's been happening with Elena, Katherine and the Originals. I sat on an old trunk of clothes contemplating everything and any possible plans. After a minute I sighed and stood up. "Okay, I'm going. No if's, and's, or but's about it," I said turning to the old wooden wardrobe and looking for an outfit. Elena and Bonnie smiled at me then began searching for outfits as well. After a while of searching, we found ones we liked and began doing our hair and make-up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Damon's POV

"I still don't understand why you told her Stefan! Gene can get hurt! People could get hurt! You know that!" I shouted at him as we patrolled the gym filled with dancing teenagers. "Damon we wouldn't be able to keep this from her. She would find out. She always does. And if she found out that we were lying to her, we could lose her again. I'm not going to let that happen," Stefan said as he looked at me. I thought about it for a while then nodded my head, agreeing with him. As we parted ways to walk around, I saw Gene standing alone and watching everything around her. "Gene, you look great," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at me then continued to look at the dancing bodies.

"Damon, I'm better now," she whispered as she looked down at her feet. I immediately pulled her to my chest and rested my chin on her head. "Gene, I just don't want anything to happen to you," I said as I thought of the last time she got into a fight. My humanity had almost vanished that day, and I swore that I would never let her get hurt again. "I know you don't, but that's why I was gone for five years. I was learning to control it, and I can now. So you don't have to worry about me. Just focus on the plan," she said hugging me back. I sighed then nodded my head as Ric walked up to us with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked standing behind Gene. At the sound of his voice she froze and grabbed onto my shirt. I looked down at her with a reassuring smile, which she returned. "No, we were just having a sibling moment," she said while turning to smile at him. "Oh, and sorry for freaking out earlier. I was kinda spazzed out because I was tired," she lied smoothly. I noticed that Ric believed her, but she was clinging onto my hand and standing close to my side. As I held her hand, I saw Elena arrive with Bonnie and I immediately pulled Gene with me towards them, as I saw Stefan walking to them too.

When we got to her, someone at the DJ booth interupted the music. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight," she announced as we walked into the gym and stopped in front of the stage, Jeremy joining us. "This is for Elena and Arabella. From Klaus," she says as a new song starts to play. I froze and looked at Gene, who just stood next to me shocked. "Arabella? Who's that?" Bonnie asked Elena. Elena stood frozen looking between Stefan, Gene and I. "That's Gene," she said then looked at Bonnie. "My full name is Arabella Genevieve Salvatore," Gene whispered while looking at Stefan and I with terrified eyes. "How does he know my name? Only Elena knew, besides us," she said as she began to panick. Bonnie and Jeremy both looked shocked, as Stefan and I tried to calm the two worried girls.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," I said to relax Gene, but it didn't work. "I know everyone here," Elena said looking around at the dancing students. "Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is," Stefen added trying to calm them down. It seemed to work for Elena, but Gene was still shell-shocked. I hugged her to me and rubbed her back. "It'll be fine my little love," I whispered in her ear, and she seemed to relax. I released her from the hug and held her hand in mine while looking at the rest of the group. "This is a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," I said and Bonnie smiled at Jeremy. "Good idea," she said as she grabbed him and walked into the sea of dancing bodies. "No, no, I really don't feel like dancing," he tried to protest while I watched with a smirk on my face. "Too bad," she said and then I spotted Ric standing where Gene and I left him. "Hey there's Ric, Gene and I are going to talk to him. Come little love," I said pulling her behind me gently as she followed in a daze.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

I heard Damon say something about talking to Ric, but I just followed him while in a daze. Why would Klaus want me? How did he know my name? Did he figure out my secret? Should I be worried? As I got carried away in my thoughts I saw that we were standing with Alaric. "Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," Alaric said with an odd smirk on his face. Damon just shrugged his shoulders and put me in front of him, wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his chin on my head. "I'm not impressed." Ric looked at Damon, anger visible in his eyes, then down at me with a possesive look. "No?" he asked, trying to pretend like he was fine. Damon, thoughts elsewhere, didn't notice and shook his head, then walked off to dance with Elena, because Stefan went to tell Caroline about everything that's happening. I stayed standing beside Ric and watched him from the corner of my eye.

I watched as Damon made his way to Bonnie, talking to her about something, but I was too lazy to listen in. As I watched them I saw Ric turn to me with a slight smirk. "Yes?" I asked turning to face him. "Gene, I just wanted to ask if you could give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not that scary," he said with a fake smile. I looked at him skeptically, then nodded my head with a slight fake smile of my own. "Okay," I said as he out-stretched his hand to me and I took it. When I touched him, I got another vision, but this time it wasn't terrifying. I saw myself hugging a man with curly, dirty blonde hair. This time, instead of hybrid eyes, he had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I've ever seen. The one emotion I had felt from the vision was safety. So I allowed Ric to lead me away.

I followed him as he led me out of the gym and into the school hallway, looking around in a daze with a real smile present on my face. Once we got to the cafeteria, I snapped out of my daze and looked around. "Ric, what are we doing here?" I asked him. He turned around to answer me, but his face was covered with a smirk. He pulled me into his arms, and held me there with inhuman strength. I fought him as hard as I could, but he held me there with no problem. Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered gently, "Sleep now, my little vie. It'll all be over when you wake up."

I soon felt my eyes grow heavy and my body get weaker. I fought the fast-coming sleep, but it was useless. Soon I was so exhausted I had to lean my body on him, because I couldn't stand anymore, and he held me as if I was weightless. The last thing I remember before my eyes finally closed was the feeling of his thumb gently rubbing against my cheek and a smile that could put the sun to shame.


	4. Chapter 3 - Secrets

"Bonnie, what's wrong with her?" "I don't know, Stefan. I did some spells, but they don't work on her, they just get absorbed. Like she's taking the energy and storing it. I've never seen anything like this before." "Keep trying! I mean she didn't just fall asleep out of nowhere!" "Damon that's not helping." "Fine! Call me when she wakes up."

Slowly the sounds of my brothers' voices reached me, but it seemed like it was coming from a great distance. I tried to move my body, but I felt so tired that I could only muster up the strength to wiggle my fingers. It was frustrating. Being awake yet not being able to get up. Now I know what coma patients feel like. I kept trying to fight the tiredness, and after what felt like hours, I was able to let out a groan. "Gene? Gene, can you hear me?" I heard Stefan ask. He sounded so worried. "What happened?" I mumbled as I slowly, but surely, got into a sitting position. I felt a breeze next to me and felt Stefan behind me helping me up. "We were hoping you could tell us. Damon said he left you with Ric, who we now know was actually Klaus, and instead of taking you or hurting you, he put you to sleep. Do you remember anything?"

I sat with Stefan holding me and slowly thought about what happened before the lights went out. After about a minute or two I remembered what had happened, and began to explain it to Stefan and Bonnie. Stefan had began pacing the room, which I now realized was in an abandoned house, that Bonnie told me, was the witch house. Bonnie and I waited for Stefan to say something, when he suddenly turned to us with a shocked look on his face. "Gene, have you done anything lately?" He asked with secretive eyes. Bonnie and I looked at him as if he was insane, but then I caught on to what he was saying. "Oh! Umm... Not really. Not in a few months," I said while looking at Stefan. Bonnie watched us with a confused face, and I decided I could trust her with my secret.

"Stefan, I think we should tell Bonnie," I said looking at her with a sympathetic smile. She looked at me with a smile as well, then looked at Stefan waiting for his response. He stood thinking about it then nodded his head, "I think so too, but Damon, now that is another story. You know how he'll react." I nodded my head looking at the floor. Damon was over-protective. Stefan protected me, but he gave me space and trusted my judgment. To Damon I was still a naïve child.

"Okay!" I said turning to Bonnie and patting to the spot on the mattress in front of me. "You might need to sit," I said smiling brightly at her. She smiled back at me, but seemed kind of confused since I haven't been this cheerful before. "Bonnie, you know about hybrids, right?" She looked at me carefully, as the smile vanished from her face. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Calm down," I said with a slight giggle. "There can be more than one type of hybrid. There's the vampire-werwolf hybrid. There's the wolf-witch hybrid, which I have yet to meet. Then there's me," I said with a slight smile, waiting for her to piece it together.

She sat thinking about it for a bit, then her face lit up with realization. "You're a witch!" She said overjoyed. I immediately put a finger up to my lips, hushing her, and reached out to calm her down. "Yes, but it's a secret," Stefan told her with a serious face. "Gene, was always different, even as a human. And since she turned, she's been able to use magic. We took her to hundreds of witches to figure out how this happened, but we always got the same answer," he said with a sad look on his face. I patted his arm reassuringly and smiled at him. "Magic doesn't affect her. No spell that any witch has cast on her works. She always just absorbs it," he said looking at her

"Well, since I'm a hybrid, I can't die and magic can't harm me. Vervain, sunlight and wood don't harm me, and I don't have to be invited into a home. At first, I wasn't able to control my powers. With my heightened emotions, every time I felt something my powers would react on their own. Whenever I was angry, things around me broke. When I was sad, things shook," I said sadly as I thought about everything. "Then one day, a vampire came to town and had heard of what I could do. That person came to the house with back-up and staked Stefan and Damon in their stomachs as I watched. Seeing that, my emotions and magic were out of control. After that he made me go one-on-one with him, and I snapped," I said as my voice went from a normal volume down to a whisper.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and Stefan came to my side and pulled me into his lap. I began to sob, and Stefan decided he'd tell the rest of the story. "That person, he had started taunting her. He would take a swing at her then throw insults at her, and all Damon and I could do was watch. It went on for hours, when he had finally had enough. She was covered in dried blood from her healed wounds, and Damon and I could see the life slipping from her eyes. As he went for the ending blow her eyes darkened," Stefan said with a shudder.

Bonnie waited patiently as he took a minute to think of how to explain it. My sobs were silent now as tears streamed down my face and I remembered that day. "The whites of her eyes turned black, and you could feel this wave of power emanating from her. That person... He started laughing like a maniac. He was glad that he finally got to witness her true power. Then she stood up. No, more like she glided up. She just stood there without moving. And then she smiled. Just remembering it, sends chills down my spine. She was terrifying," he said with a scared face.

I clung onto his shirt and wiped the tears from my face. Then I hugged him as he closed his eyes shut, trying to erase that image of my other self from his mind. I released him from the hug and put my hand on his cheek, smiling at him. He smiled back at me, then looked back at Bonnie. "After she smiled we heard a blood curling scream, and that man just started to crumble. Each bone in his body broke in half and he began to roll into a whimpering ball of a man. He was muttering something about being on fire, and that someone had to put out the flames. He was in so much pain, he started begging for her to kill him. And she just watched with a sinister smirk on her face. Then, he went flying into the air, dangling helplessly for a minute. There was a flash of light and he just burned up and turned to ash," he said squeezing me closer to him.

Bonnie stared at us incredibly, with her mouth open, as she registered everything that we said. I turned my body to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Is it possible for that to happen again?" She whispered out, somewhat frightened at my answer. I shook my head at her and smiled. "No. I was training these past five years, and I can control it now. It would take A LOT for that to ever happen again," I smiled reassuring her. She nodded her head then hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear. I just hugged her back and enjoyed the friendly embrace.

When Stefan left to get Damon, I turned to Bonnie with a serious expression. "Bonnie, I know what'll happen if you go after Klaus." She looked at me surprised then sadly nodded her head. "And I'm not going to let that happen. I have a plan, are you in?" I asked smiling at her. She smiled at me and nodded her head as I began to tell her my plan for tonight.


	5. Chapter 4 - Waking Mr Mikaelson

As I finished telling Bonnie about my plan, Damon and Stefan both walked down the stairs, and into the room. I immediately got up, ran to Damon, and threw my arms around his neck. "Damon!" I cheered, covering-up the fact that Bonnie and I were talking in secret. He hugged me back, and held me as if he was scared I would crumble if he let go. "Little love, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, but you knew. That's why you were so scared, wasn't it? You felt it," he said with his head buried in the crook of my neck. I giggled as his breath tickled my neck and nodded my head.

"Damon, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine," I said rubbing his back. He shook his head and let me go, holding me at arms-length, with teary eyes. "It's not fine, Genevieve! You could have been hurt! Or worse," he shouted, then mumbled out the last sentence. I smiled at him as Stefan put an arm around his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't beat yourself up about it Damon," he said as Damon shrugged off his arm, causing a small amount of hurt to flash through Stefan's eyes. I gave Damon a glare and he looked down. "Sorry, I'm just... so angry," he said running his hands through his hair. Stefan patted his back, then walked up the stairs and out the house.

We finally got to the boarding house and I immediately went to change my outfit, then walked down the stairs to get a blood bag from the basement. When I opened the cooler and grabbed a bag I sensed a presence down the hall, so I slowly walked to the containment cells. I walked towards it and saw that a cell door was open and silently counted to three. On three, I jumped in front of the door and saw a surprised Elena. "Jesus Elena! I thought you were some rogue vampire," I said standing up normally and opening my blood bag. "Sorry Gene, I thought you guys were still at the witch house," she said with a sorry smile. I shrugged my shoulders, "We just got back," I said draining the bag and tossing it to the floor.

I looked over at her and saw how conspicuous she was acting and eyed her carefully. It was then that I noticed the gray vampire body laying next to her and looked between her and it. "Who's that?" I asked tilting my head to the side confused. "This, Gene, is Elijah," she said with a guilty face. My eyes widened and remembered Damon had said originals can only die if a dagger is left in them. I noticed the absence of said dagger and immediately grabbed her arm pulling her away from him. "Silentio est opus. Silentio auditi sunt. Occultare citroque verbis," I chanted as a blue field spread around the walls of the cell. Elena looked at me confused then watched with a shocked face as the field spread.

"What... But you're a vampire. I don't..." She stammered on as I gave her a look that said "Are you done?" She closed her mouth and looked at me with curious eyes. I folded my arms across my chest and gave out a deep sigh. "I'm a hybrid. I'm half witch and half vampire. Only my brothers, Bonnie, and now, you, know." She stood silently thinking about everything. "Now why are you waking up Elijah Original? I doubt it's just to have a small chat," I said sarcastically. She looked at the blue field, slightly unsure if it was safe to talk. "Don't worry, the blue field makes it so no one outside this room can hear us." "Oh... Well I know there's no way we can stop the ritual from happening. I mean, it's tonight, and Elijah is our only chance."

I looked at her like she had three heads, and shook my head. "You don't get it, do you Elena? Elijah might be a man of honor, but you still betrayed his trust. And as for him being "our only chance", as you said, he isn't. He's just the easiest option for you," I said as she stared at me shocked. "That's not true," she said shaking her head. "Oh isn't it? Tell me, did you think my brother's wouldn't think of something to save the woman they both love? I mean, I myself, already have a plan that's fool-proof, but then here you are doing something stupid, not caring whose plans it'll ruin because YOU THINK it's right," I said keeping my voice calm, but still showing all the anger I have towards her. She looked hurt then looked down at the ground not knowing what to say.

I sighed loudly as I heard the sleeping original's body begin to wake up. "I'll help you Elena," I said putting my hands back at my side while looking at Elijah. She looked up at me with shocked and happy eyes and I turned to her with a serious face. "Only because if you did this alone you'd be in over your head, and because if anything happened to you my brothers would be hurt the most." She gave me a weak smile and nodded her head as she whispered a small thank you.

A few minutes after, Elijah's body shot up and he started breathing heavily. He seemed in pain, so I bent down to try to help him. He looked at me questioningly then said, "I cannot be in this house," through gasps of pain. He immediately ran out of the cell and up the stairs to make it outside. "Silentii tamen fragilis. Silentio audiri necesse est. Nostras voces, ut tegere nostri discedunt ora. Let's go, they won't hear us," I said walking up the stairs, grabbing a few blood bags on the way to the door. When we passed the den, I saw Stefan writing in his journal with a brooding look on his face, making me giggle. When I got to the door I saw an attractive man wearing a suit waiting for us. "What happened?" He asked as he held onto the door to support himself. I handed the blood bags to Elena and walked out and to his side. "Here, let me help you," I told him as I slung his arm around my shoulder and put an arm around his waist.

He looked at me confused, but still accepted my help. "My apologies, my name is Genevieve Salvatore," I said smiling up at him. He looked surprised for a second then nodded his head at me and smiled as well. "Elijah Mikaelson," he said then turned back to Elena.

"Well?" "I'll tell you, but not here. Can we trust you?" She asked with a serious face. "Elena, we should be earning his trust," I said in a scolding tone. She nodded her head and looked at the floor like a child getting in trouble. She looked back up at him with a shy smile then handed him the dagger. He took it in his hand and I lead him to Elena's car where I put him in the passenger seat. After I got into the back, Elena drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stefan's POV

When we got to the boarding house I sat down in the den writing in my journal for ten minutes. When I was done I walked up to my bedroom to look for Elena. I walked into my room and saw she wasn't in there so I walked back downstairs. "Elena!" I yelled looking for her. As I looked around I saw Andie holding a cup of coffee. "Hey," I said kind of awkwardly. She gave me a small smile and said, "Hey." I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Have you seen Elena?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head then looked at me a bit sorry. "Uh, no."

Damon walked into the room and walked over to Andie, "Hi, sweetie. Oh, my coffee," he said grabbing the mug from her. He put a hand around her waist and gave her a small peck. "Good morning," she said with a huge smile on her face. I put my hands in my pockets and looked around. This was pretty weird, and I had no idea how to react. He pulled back from their kiss and smirked at her, then took a sip of coffee. "Good morning."

I decided I should ask Damon where Elena is since he was here before I came to get him. "Hey where's Elena?" I asked looking over at him. He gave me a smirk then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Stefan. She's your girlfriend. Mine's right here," he said looking at Andie. I sighed as I mentally began throwing up at their couple moment. "Oh, and how's the shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry," Damon said widening his eyes then smirking. I looked at him disapprovingly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, it's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?" I inwardly gagged and took my phone out of my pocket, calling Elena's cell phone.

"I'm already late for work." "No!" Damon said pouting like a child as I waited for Elena to answer her phone. After a minute of ringing I got her voice mail and I let out a groan. "Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me." I hung up the phone and looked over to see Damon and Andie kissing and I got frustrated. "What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy," I said looking at Damon. Andie turned to look at me then replied, "It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?" I looked at her, wondering if this is Damon's doing, or if this was her real personality. "Yeah. What she said," Damon said smirking at me and I just ignored him, as usual. "I have to go to work," Andie said before kissing him and leaving. "Ugh! Bye," he shouted as she walked out.

When she left I turned to go to my room, when I saw that the basement door was open. I immediately ran over to it and down to the containment cells. As I ran down the stairs I could hear Damon's footsteps behind me. When we get to the cell, the door was open and I put my hands up to my hair and tugged on it, frustrated. When Damon saw the cell open he just stared at it and shook his head. "No, she didn't."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

We had been driving for a few minutes when Elena stopped driving and parked the car. Elijah was sitting next to her in the passenger's seat drinking the blood bags I had got for him. When he finished, he threw them out the window and turned to look at Elena. "You look better," she said causing me to roll my eyes and mentally face-palm. Smooth one Elena. "Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked her. "I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." "Your ability to make demands has long passed," he said in a slightly irritated tone and I sighed.

"Well then I give you my word, Elijah. No harm will come to you from Elena, my friends or my brothers." He turned in the seat to look at me and I met his gaze straight-on. He seemed to look for any hint of doubt in my eyes, and when he didn't see any he nodded his head. "Alright, you have my word," he said as Elena's phone went off again. I let out a frustrated groan and looked at Elena. "Answer that damned phone!"

"Hello?" She asked and I listened to the conversation. "Where are you? Are you okay?" I heard Stefan ask frantically. I giggled quietly. He was always one to worry too much. "Yes, I'm fine," she said as Stefan immediately asked another question. "Where's Elijah?" "He's right here," "Where? I'm on my way." "No, Stefan, Elijah and I need time to come to an understanding." "Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself," she said trying to flatter Elijah and prove she could be trusted. I just rolled my eyes and continued listening to the conversation. "You can't do this alone," he said causing me to turn and look at her in shock. "I'm not alone, Stefan. Gene's with me. Please respect my decision. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I ll be in touch," she said hanging up.

I felt a pang of hurt rush through my body and I turned my head to look out the window. They hadn't even noticed I left. Girl first, as usual. They are and always will be fools to love. I saw Elijah hold his hand out for Elena to give him her phone and she placed it in his hand. As I looked outside, daydreaming away, I hadn't noticed he did the same to me until he got out of the car, opened my door, snapping me out of my daze, and placed his hand out for me to take. I smiled at him and took it as he helped me out of the car. "May I have your phone my dear?" I nodded my head and went to grab my phone from my pocket when I realized I had left it in Damon's car. "Oh, I don't have it," I said smiling at him. He returned the smile, nodded his head and led the way to the Lockwood Mansion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stefan's POV

I sighed as I removed the phone from my ear and turned to my older brother. He was NOT going to like this. He looked at me with a mix of shock and anger then threw his hands in the air. "Did she just hang up on you?" "She did," I answered while pursing my lips and nodding my head. "She's lost it." "If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her. And Gene is there to help convince him and keep Elena safe," I said trying to reassure him. "Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her. And I can't believe Gene is there. Elijah could easily figure out her secret and take her!" He said going into an uproar. "Bonnie will kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way, and you know Gene's not that careless," I said getting slightly irritated with him. He always tried to control Gene's life. He needed to trust her for once. "They're going to get themselves killed. So we need to find them and make sure they don't go off playing hero again."

Damon got up and started to walk out of the room so I got up and followed him. "No, you need to back off. Gene isn't a little girl anymore, Damon. She can make her own decisions without your approval, and she can take care of herself. You're suffocating her," I said causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned around, glaring at me as he walked up to me. "What?!" I sighed. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust them. We gotta just let them do their own thing." He shook his head at me then turned around after saying, "That might be your plan. Mine's better." He tried to leave but I grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned around and gave me a look that said "have you lost it?" but I just continued to hold his arm. "I said back off."


	6. Chapter 5 - Elijah Tells All

After Elena walked out of the car, she walked over to us and followed along. "He's here," she said turning to look at Elijah. He looked at her sort of shocked for a minute then asked, "Klaus is here?" Hearing his name, sent a riot of emotions flying through me, causing me to stop walking to try to relax. As my mind wandered, it went to the eyes that I saw and loved so much. Those deep, ocean blue eyes, they had looked at me with all the kindness in the world, and were all I could ever see when I closed my eyes. Noticing that I stopped walking, Elijah stopped as well and turned to look at me. "Are you alright Genevieve?" he said with a slightly worried face. I looked up at him as he asked me the question and searched his eyes. I smiled at him and nodded my head, starting to walk alongside them again.

As Elijah and I started walking again, Elena gave me a smile that asked, "Are you okay?" I gave her a reassuring smile then looked back at the Lockwood Mansion. "He's taken over Alaric's body," she said glancing at Elijah. He smiled and gave a small chuckle, shaking his head. "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." "Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him," she said stopping and facing Elijah. "Yes, I do," he said as he knocked on the door of the mansion. A few minutes later a brunette woman with surprised blue eyes opened the door. "Elijah, Elena! Oh, who might you be?" she said giving me a smile. Yet, I saw the fear in her eyes as she scrutinized me. "Hello Mrs. Lockwood. My name's Genevieve Salvatore," I said giving her a polite smile. "Oh, hello! Well what are you three doing here? What happened?" She asked suddenly getting serious. "I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I..." Then Elijah looked her in the eyes and compelled her. "It won't take but a minute of your time." She smiled at him then stood aside so that we could enter the house. "Of course. Anything you need." "Thank you," he said as he walked in and Elena and I followed him.

I froze, realizing I hadn't waited for her to ask me in. That was one step to giving away my secret. "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing," Elijah said as he eyed me curiously. I pretended not to notice and leaned my head onto Elena's shoulder. She looked at me and her eyes told me she noticed my slip-up too. "Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." "Wonderful," he said before giving me one more curious glance, then walking upstairs with Carol.

Elena wrapped her arms around me while rubbing my back soothingly. "It'll be okay Gene," she said trying to ease my mind. I just stood there in her arms like a zombie. I felt frustrated. I was tired of having to hide who I was. But this was for the best. And after I kill... HIM... I can just tell everyone my secret. Just a few more hours.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stefan POV

I was sitting on the couch, leaning forward, with my arms resting on my legs. I couldn't stop worrying about Elena. Although she was with Gene, who could easily snap Elijah in half, my mind kept thinking about the worst-case scenario. Just then, my phone rang snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hello?" "Hey, Stefan. It's Jenna." "Jenna, hey," I said standing up to stretch. "Where's Elena? And Jeremy? No one's answering their phones," she said causing me to try to think of an excuse. "Ah, Elena's not here at the moment. Is, uh, is everything ok?" "She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Ric. What's going on?" I mentally face-palmed. I had completely forgot about this problem. "It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer," I said trying to explain it to her understandably. "Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen."

I froze in my spot when she said her kitchen. Klaus could easily go attack Jenna now. "Wait, you're home?" "Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Ric at the grill for lunch, to talk," she said causing me to go grab my jacket to start heading over to the Gilbert house. "Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything," I said hanging up and turning to Damon.

He was pouring himself another glass of bourbon and smirking up a storm. "Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid," he said turning around, glass in hand, and directing his smirk towards me. I looked at him incredibly and shook my head. "It s seriously going to be like this?" "Your girlfriend is calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan," he said putting his hands up. I shook my head again then let out a frustrated sigh, leaving the boarding house, just as Andie walked in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

Elijah, Elena and I are sitting in the Lockwoods' living room. He had went upstairs to change into one of the late Mr. Lockwood's suits. He likes suits. He turned to face Elena and I then smiled at the position I was in. I was laying across the couch with my head in Elena's lap as she ran her fingers through my hair. "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." I looked at him confused when Elena answered, "No. I'm sorry." I just shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes, almost falling asleep, but still being able to hear their conversation. "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Elena looked down at me and mouthed the word sorry before answering. "Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." I stiffened as a chill ran down my spine and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I immediately remembered my vision and wrapped my arms around myself as I felt the burning sensation of his arms around me. I could hear the sound of his breathing on my neck, feel his eyelashes brush my skin. The vision was so vivid in my mind, it was as if it was happening now. Just thinking of it, I felt a deep longing in my body to be held in his arms again. Even if I knew he was dangerous, being in his arms was like being home. And being safe.

I opened my eyes and tuned-back into the conversation as Elena said, "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." I looked over at Elijah and saw a small flicker of pain in his eyes. He loved her... "I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay," he said as I gave him a sad smile. He returned it then continued on. "There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus," he said sadly then beginning to explain to us that he and Klaus were brothers and they had more family. That was a shocker.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stefan's POV

When I left the boarding house I vamped to the Gilbert house. When I got to the corner I slowed down to a walk and went up the porch steps. I knocked on the door and patiently waited for Jenna to answer while hoping she was safe. Elena wouldn't be able to handle it if she got hurt. After a minute Jenna opened the door and I smiled at her. "Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the grill," I said walking into the house and facing her as she stood in front of the door. "Um, Stefan " she began, but I interrupted her. "No, listen. I can explain," I said as I saw her look behind me. I gave her a curious glance then turned around to Klaus, in Ric's body, standing in front of me. "Hi, Stefan. How's it going?" He asked with an out-of-place smirk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

Elena stopped playing with my hair and stared at Elijah with her mouth open. I giggled and pushed her jaw up, closing her mouth. "There's a whole family of Originals?" Elijah smiled, amused by her reaction. "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." "Your parents were busy," I said laughing at the disgusted grin that appeared on his face. Elena let out a small laugh then asked another question. "So your parents were human?" "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created." Elena nodded her head," Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" She seemed confused about why he would kill his family, but I understood. Sometimes, death is the only way to save those you love. "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come," he said standing up. I immediately burst out laughing and rolled off of the couch. He smiled down at me then put out his hand to help me up. I took it and interlocked our fingers, swinging our hands back-and-forth. "Come children," I said as I skipped out the patio doors to the backyard, with Elijah in tow, and Elena following.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stefan's POV

Jenna and I were standing around the counter as Ric, a.k.a. Klaus, used a giant kitchen knife to chop food. He had a sinister smirk on his face and Jenna seemed to be able to sense that something was off about him. I stood near Jenna, watching Klaus' every move, ready to protect Jenna if he attacked. "You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand," he said looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on," Jenna said slightly irritated.

Klaus gave me a smirk and pointed the knife between Jenna and I. "Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?" Hearing that there was something she was in the dark about Jenna asked, "Tell me what?" "Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" He asked laughing at her incredulous expression. She was looking at him as if he was crazy, and I didn't blame her. Klaus looked back at her. "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating." "Why are we talking about this?" "Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it," he said laughing, which made Jenna explode.

"Are you joking?" She said glaring at him. "Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" He asked directing all attention to me. My mind immediately raced to a cover-up and I shrugged my shoulders. "In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it," I said nodding my head. He gave a thoughtful look then nodded his head and replied, "Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Jenna looked at him shocked, and it seemed she had enough. "Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking." "You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it," he said smirking at me and giving me a warning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

Elena, Elijah and I were walking around the Lockwood's property talking. Elijah's hand was still intertwined with mine as I swung our hands back-and-forth. "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned," Elijah said putting his free hand in his pocket. "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." "Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance," Elijah said causing me to look away from them and hide my sad eyes. "Not always," I mumbled quietly as Elijah heard and gave me a confused look. Once he realized I wasn't going to give him an explanation he turned back to Elena and continued their conversation. "So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked confused. "Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" He asked smiling ahead. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him incredulously. "It's fake?!" I screamed. He chuckled and nodded his head beginning to tell the story of how he and Klaus faked everything and planted the "curse" in different countries.

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked as she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to make sense of it all. "Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." "But why?" "Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout," he smirked at her. "So it's not Aztec at all?" "The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist." "What?" Elena asked at the same time that I shouted, "I knew it!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Stefan's POV

After the little incident in the kitchen, we sat at the table and started eating. But the topic was still on vampires, thanks to Klaus. "Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?" He asked getting up and grabbing a bottle of wine. Jenna, got up, pissed off, and gave Klaus the dirtiest look ever. "Get out," she said with venom dripping from her words. Klaus looked shocked that she had snapped at him. "Excuse me?" "I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but " "Jenna " Klaus said trying to calm her down. "I said get out!"

I immediately stood up from the table and took a step toward him. "You heard her," I said in a warning tone. Klaus looked at me, daring me to make a move. "I'm afraid I don't want to," he said smirking at us. Jenna seemed a bit exasperated and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll go," she said about to walk out of the door. Right then, Klaus picked up the kitchen knife and stood in front of the door. "You're not going anywhere."

I jumped at Klaus and held him against the wall, pressing the knife to his throat. "Stefan!" Jenna screamed frightened. I didn't remove my eyes from him as I yelled at Jenna, "Jenna, get out of here now!" Klaus smirked at me, "You can't kill me, Stefan." "Watch me!" I said pushing the knife against his neck and narrowing my eyes at him. "Stefan!" Jenna said getting frightened. "I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Klaus threatened. I had enough, and I just wanted to get Jenna away from here safely. "Jenna, go," I said with my back to her, facing Klaus. "But you're you " she stammered. I let my vampire face show and I looked at her, bearing my fangs, trying to scare her. "I said go!" I yelled as she ran right out the door and away from here.

When Jenna left I let my face go back to normal as I glared at Klaus. "Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse," he said with a sinister grin on his face. Frustrated, I removed the knife from his throat and punched him hard in the face. He fell to the floor gripping his jaw and I kicked him in the stomach. Smirking, I threw the knife on the floor and vampire sped back to the boarding house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

I had gotten tired of walking, and for some reason, felt a bit weak. Getting tired, I let go of Elijah's hand and jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms dangling on his shoulders. Elijah was shocked, and immediately put his hands under my thighs to support my weight. Elena was surprised by my closeness to the dangerous original I met earlier today. "Gene, you shouldn't just jump on people," she said giving an apologetic smile to Elijah. He chuckled and smiled at her. "It's quite alright, she is as light as a feather. But are you alright Genevieve? You have seemed a bit weak since we started walking." I nodded my head and rested it against his shoulder. "I'm just sleepy. It's probably from what happened yesterday," I mumbled out. "And what was that?" Elijah asked as he continued walking, Elena by his side. "Last night, when... HE... Made his first move, he separated me from everyone and put me to sleep. He had told me to go to sleep, and that when I woke, it would all be over," I said daydreaming about the smile I saw before I blacked out. "That's odd," Elijah said going off into his thoughts.

I felt odd talking about the subject, so I changed it back to the curse. "So! That curse, huh?" "Ah, yes. Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years ago," he said chuckling. "But if there's no curse..." Elena said waiting for a further explanation. "There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus," Elena looked shocked and turned to look at Elijah. "What are you talking about?" "Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." As they talked I could hear Elena's phone vibrating in Elijah's pocket. "What is this curse?" She asked as her phone continued to vibrate. I reached down into his jacket pocket and handed the phone to Elena. "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please," he said slightly annoyed. She answered the phone and I could hear Stefan's worried voice. Something had happened.

"Stefan what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there," she said hanging up the phone in a hurry. I tilted my head to the side curiously as she looked heartbroken and worried. "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her," she said in a pleading tone. I immediately jumped off Elijah's back and stood next to Elena, waiting for his approval. "I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." "She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word," she said with begging eyes and my heart went out to her. "Come on 'Lijah! I'll bring her back myself, kicking and screaming, if I have to," I said trying to help. Elijah stood contemplating whether or not he should trust Elena, then he looked at us. "Your word doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it, Elena. But I trust you, Genevieve. You may go," he said shooing us away. I squealed in happiness and glomped Elijah into a hug. "Thanks 'Lijah!" "Thank you," Elena said as I dragged her to her car, and we drove to the boarding house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
We got to the boarding house and Elena walked straight to the library to comfort Jenna while I walked to the den to see Damon. When I walked in Damon was standing with one arm on the fireplace and his back hunched over. I smiled sadly then walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey there little love," he said faking happiness. I felt my chest tighten at the pain in his voice. He was hurting bad, since the sacrifice was soon. He loved Elena, although he shouldn't, and he was scared to lose her. I grabbed his arm and tugged him to the couch with me. I sat down and patted my lap so he could lay down while I played with his hair.

He smiled at me, laying down with his feet on the armrest. I slowly ran my fingers through his soft hair and started singing him the lullaby (imagine that's Genevieve lol) our mother used to sing. As I began to sing, he closed his eyes and just relaxed. Once I had gotten to the middle of the song a small smile had appeared on his face, which made me smile. I just want Damon to be happy, but he never will be if he stays here. As I finished the song I heard Elena walk into the hallway talking to Stefan. I tuned-out as they talked but snapped out of my thoughts when she said, "Anyway... Gene and I have to go back to Elijah." Damon immediately shot up and looked at me. I gave him a small smile as he slowly lost the calm he had seconds ago.

I heard Elena walking to the front door, but Damon vampire sped there blocking her way, while Andie walked to his side. I sat on the couch for a few more minutes, letting Damon have a moment to express his frustration. "Where do you think you're going?" "Back to Elijah," Elena said in a hesitant tone. "No," Damon said flatly. I sighed heavily, then began walking to the door myself. "Get out of my way, Dam..." She started but was cut off by Damon grabbing her arm. "If you so much as try to take a step out of this house..." He began and Andie just HAD to butt-in. "Damon, easy," she said to him. I rolled my eyes and stood watching with my arms crossed over my chest. "Stay out of this, Andie." "Let her go," Stefan said stepping closer to Damon. Damon looked frustrated, and I could see the pain in his eyes, but he just kept up the asshole persona so they wouldn't know he just didn't want anything to happen to her. "Are you kidding me? We just got her back," he said and I had enough.

"Damon," I said calmly. He looked at me, hurt, because I was always by his side. When everyone turned on him, I was there. My chest throbbed seeing him looking at me like that. I ran to him and hugged him. He immediately let go of Elena and hugged me back. "I will NEVER let ANYTHING happen to her Damon" I whispered into his ear. He squeezed me tighter and nodded his head. He held me at arm's-length, then kissed my forehead. "Okay," he said walking back to the den. I looked down at the ground as I felt Stefan put an arm around my shoulder and pull me close. "He'll be okay," he said. I nodded my head then silently walked out to Elena's car.

The whole ride over to the Lockwood Mansion I didn't say a word. As we walked back to Elijah I just looked at the ground as the sight of Damon's betrayed face haunted me. I was on the brink of tears, but I was a Salvatore. We don't show weakness. "Welcome back," Elijah said with a warm smile that I couldn't return. Elena, seeing that I was still upset, immediately came to my aid and went back to the subject of the curse. "Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" She asked as she took off her jacket. Elijah gestured for us to sit next to him with a polite, "please," so we did. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Elena seemed perplexed, "A war between the species?" "The vampires... and the werewolves," he said.

Elena still seemed shocked, so I put it in simple terms for her. "Klaus is a hybrid. A mixture of werewolf and vampire," I said flatly causing Elijah and Elena to look at me. "You knew?" Elijah asked. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not meeting his eyes, and nodded my head. "How?" "I can't say," I whispered out. Elena seemed to figure that it had something to do with my witch side, while Elijah seemed to try to figure me out. He shook his head then began to further explain Klaus' unique situation. "As Genevieve said, he is a hybrid. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone," he said looking deadly serious. Elena looked confused, yet again. "But you helped him?" "I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die," he said slightly sad. "We have the dagger now. We can stop him," she said hopefully and I just shook my head. "The dagger doesn't work on Klaus." Elena, still, was confused, so Elijah further explained. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." "What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" "There's one way to kill any supernatural species at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." "A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them," she said looking at me and I stiffened. "The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" She asked, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. I didn't want to believe she was talking about me, but it was a possibility. She seemed to sense my fear and grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. I relaxed as Elijah said, "Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know. I have a way to save your life" "Really?" She said shocked. "Yes, Elena. I do. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands before I could help her. I believe you already know how that played out," he said with the flash of sadness in his eyes. "You cared about her, didn't you?" "It s a common mistake, I m told. And it's one I won't make again," he said standing up and giving Elena back her jacket.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Damon's POV

I was sitting in the library with Andie, bourbon in hand, as usual. She kept trying to "reason" with me, like that will work. The only person that could calm me down when I was this upset was Gene... and mother. "You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and..." she started, but I snapped, annoyed with her. "Just go, please." "I know you're worried about her, too," she tried. That made me snap around to her. Could she not take a hint? "Andie. Go," I said with begging eyes. She nodded her head and walked out of the library after giving a quiet, "Okay."

When Andie walked out of the library Stefan walked in and stood in her place. "Tired of your little play thing already?" he asked taunting me. I groaned then turned to him with a bored face. "Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction." "She's a person. You're victimizing her." "You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want," I said stepping closer to him and doing my signature eye-widening to smirk move. He shook his head with a disappointed laugh. "You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend." "And there it is," I said raising my glass towards him. "There it is. You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will," he said as I took a swig of my drink. I glanced over at him, "Oh, yeah? What's that?" I said trying to humor him. "Her respect," he said matter-of-factly. I turned to him, enraged at what he just said.

I got up and punched him in the face, causing him to fall into a bookshelf and break it. I stood waiting for him to come at me with a smirk on my face when he got up and rushed over to me. Before he could hit me, I grabbed his shoulders, as he did the same. We both struggled against each other's arms as we tried to hit the other. Right at that moment Elijah, Elena and Gene walked in. She looked at us as if we were crazy and immediately ran to break it up as Elena yelled "Stop!" Gene pulled us apart then looked between the both of us as if we were idiots. Stefan and I stood apart, Gene between us, looking over at Elijah and Elena. I glared daggers at Elijah and gave Elena an accusing glance. "Now you've invited him in?" I yelled at her and she calmly looked over at me. "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." "Really?" I said looking over at him with narrowed eyes. He gave a slight nod before saying, "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." I widened my eyes, wondering what I would have to give or do. "What?" "An apology," he said with a smirk on his face. I looked at him as if he was crazy before asking, "A what?" Stefan stepped forward and took in a deep breath then said, "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena," he said as Gene gave a relieved smile. "I understand," he said as he, Elena and Stefan looked at me.

Elena gave a slightly frustrated face then slightly shook her head. "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." "Is that true?" "It is," he said as I looked at Elena. I turned my head to Gene who was looking down at the floor away from me. "And you're trusting him?" I asked Gene as she gave me apologetic eyes. "Damon, I know you two don't see eye-to-eye, but I do trust Elijah," she said quietly. I looked at her shocked and shook my head, walking out of the room while saying, "You can all go to hell." As I turned the corner I took a backward glance at Gene and she was almost in tears. I was never angry with her. Then again, she was never against me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

My heart broke. I couldn't take Damon mad at me. Not when I knew it was my fault. I immediately punched the wall, causing a giant hole to take place in the wall. Stefan ran to me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me away from the wall as I cried. "Baby girl, this is not your fault. Damon is being unreasonable," he said turning me around so I could hug him back as he hugged me. "He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around," he said rubbing my back while I held onto him for dear life. I numbly nodded my head and let Stefan place me on the couch.

Just then, Andie leaves in lingerie, with her clothes in her hand, crying her eyes out. I was stunned. My Damon would never do that. He would use girls, sure. But he never played with their hearts this shamelessly. I was infuriated. Stefan saw me getting angry then vampire sped to me and tried to restrain me. "Genevieve, no. Just let him be. You know he's just lashing out," he said while struggling to hold me back. Elijah rushed over and tried to restrain me in his arms, but he couldn't. Being a hybrid, myself, I was stronger than everyone, but Klaus. I feigned weakness for a minute then sprung from his arms and ran to Damon's room, my vampire face showing, like it always did when I was pissed off.

I barged into his room and saw him laying on his bed. I immediately walked over and threw him against the wall, then vamped to him and held him up by his throat. He was surprised, because I had only been this angry with him once, and that was a long time ago. "Genevieve," he struggled to say as I held him. Elijah and Stefan stood in the doorway, watching and waiting to intervene, if needed. "You know I hate that! You know that is the ONE THING I will not allow Damon!" I said in his face. He gritted his teeth then broke my wrist and pushed me off. I shrieked in pain then stumbled back, clutching onto my wrist. I snapped it back in place just as Damon grabbed me and threw me out the window. I landed on my back on multiple pieces of broken glass that were digging into my skin. I jumped up and rushed at him as he landed a few feet from me. He met my attack with a block and I jumped back. "That was the one thing she stood for! She did NOT raise you that way! She raised you to protect a woman's heart, not destroy it!" I yelled with my face normal again and tears streaming down my face.

Damon's angry face softened as he ran at me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his arms. I struggled lightly, still angry with him, but I soon gave in and just cried into his arms. Stefan and Elijah jumped down to us as Elena walked out the front door. Damon shook his head at Elijah and Elena as Stefan walked over and joined in on the Salvatore sibling hug. Elena gave a warm smile, probably happy that Damon and Stefan were getting along, but it never surprised me. They always used to get along, before Katherine. Before all this supernatural crap. They fought like cats and dogs nowadays, but once in a blue moon they get along. Usually because of or for me. I stood there, now silently crying, as my two big brothers hugged me. They knew why I was so emotional about the subject. I always am and will be. Because it was one of the few things I was taught by my mother before she died. "A woman's heart is a precious gem that should always be treasured," I could still hear her say. I smiled softly at the memory of her, and closed my eyes as I smelled Stefan's cologne and felt his arms carry me into the boarding house and up to my room.


	7. Chapter 6 - Meeting Niklaus

I woke up 30 minutes later and saw that I was in my bedroom in the boarding house. I stretched my body across my bed and smiled. I wasn't tired anymore from when Klaus put me to sleep. I looked down at my outfit, dirtied with blood and covered in small holes from being thrown out a window. I got up, went to my walk-in closet, then walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower. When I finished, I dried myself then put on a new outfit and decided I would go look for a camper to feed from.

Once I was deep in the woods, I sat on the floor, back against a tree, and listened to everything around me. As I sat with my eyes closed and tried to listen out for the sound of a heartbeat, I heard footsteps. They all of a sudden stopped, as if trying to sense who or what I was. Then there was a rush of wind and I immediately opened my eyes and jumped to my feet, about to run away at full-speed, when I heard a melodic British accent.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," the man said. I kept my head facing the ground, refusing to look at the person in front of me. I had no idea who it was, but I could sense danger emanating from them. "Arabella Genevieve Salvatore," the man said, causing me to let out a small whimper and close my eyes tight. "Don't call me that," I whispered. He chuckled darkly at my comment then began circling me.

"What is it about you?" He asked as he circled my shaking body. I remained silent as I tried, and failed, to stop shaking. "There is something different about you," he said as he caressed my cheek. When he touched me, a spark flashed from his finger to my skin. Surprised, and somewhat afraid of the feeling, I turned my head away from him and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would leave me alone. When I flinched from his touch, a low growl rumbled out of his throat, making me flinch back. He grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. "What makes you so special?" he whispered out gently.

Surprised and intrigued by his gentle tone, I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at who I saw. Standing in front of me, hand holding my chin, was the man from my visions. Here he was, standing in front of me in all has angelic beauty. I looked into his eyes and was immediately hypnotized. Those amazing, ocean blue eyes were watching me carefully with a wide variety of emotions. He was angry, perplexed, curious... and lonely. I placed my hand on his and gently removed it from my face. He looked shocked at this then carefully watched my movements. I slowly placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a gentle smile. He leaned his face into my hand and closed his eyes as he enjoyed my touch. "How much have you had to endure?" I whispered sadly. He stiffened then opened his eyes, shocked at my words.

I gave him a sympathetic smile then instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. He remained stiff as I held onto him, then slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close against his chest. He put his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled my scent as he gave me a gentle squeeze. "How can you see through me so easily? Why are you so bloody special?" he whispered. I pushed him away gently, but kept my hands on his shoulder and gave him a smile. I rubbed my thumb across his cheek then stood up onto my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Because I don't want you to be alone anymore," I said. He pulled me into one more hug, pecked me on the forehead, and began to walk away. "Wait, what's your name?" I yelled to him. He stopped then slightly turned to me and gave me that amazing smile I love so much. "Niklaus Mikaelson," he said then turned and continued walking away.

Dazed, I walked through the front door of the boarding house and saw Jenna holding a crossbow aimed at Alaric. I snapped out of it right away as Jenna yelled, "Get out!" I stared wide-eyed then slowly walked to Jenna. "Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok?" I said calmly. "It's me," Ric said pleading with her. If I hadn't seen Klaus just now in the woods, I wouldn't believe him either. But I knew it was him and I had to calm Jenna. "Stay away from me," she said angrily, moving the crossbow between Ric and I. At her words, my face fell and I backed away from her, hurt. As I backed away, she realized what she had done and gave an apologetic look. "Gene, I'm so..." she started, but Elena, Stefan, Damon and Elijah walked in.

"What's going on? Elena asked. I stood silently off to the side as the others looked confusedly between Jenna and Ric. "It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go," he said pleading and desperate for them to believe him. "Gene," Damon said, indicating I was to prove it was him. Alaric watched me carefully, expecting for me to do something but I just continued to stand-off to the side. "It's him," I said nodding my head. Looking relieved, Jenna put down the crossbow and sighed. Stefan stepped forward, crossing his arms with, yet another, serious face. "Why did he let you go?" Alaric shifted on his feet, looking at all of us then sighed. "He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight."

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked Ric as we all sat in the living room. I sat on the long couch with Damon, Stefan and Elijah while Elena, Ric and Jenna sat on the shorter one. Ric shook his head then leaned forward, arms resting on his knees, and said, "No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there." Stefan nodded his head with pursed lips as Damon got up and walked away, unnoticed by anyone. "She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." At the mention of my older brother, Elena finally noticed he had left, causing me to roll my eyes. "Where is Damon?" she asked with furrowed brows. "I saw him go upstairs," Jenna said looking across Ric at Elena. Elena nodded her head then got up to follow him when I called to her. "Elena, you should just leave him be. He needs to cool down." She ignored my advice and continued to Damon's room. I sighed then followed her as Ric asked, "What else did I do?"

I stood outside in the hallway as Elena walked in and tried to reason with Damon. "You disappeared," she said. I rolled my eyes, yet again. Obviously. "I don't want to hear anymore." "I need you to understand why I'm doing this," she pleaded stupidly. There it is again. Acting on what she believes is "best" without considering how it would affect others. At least Katherine acknowledged her actions. "Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think," he said frustrated. Hearing his tone, I squeezed my eyes shut. He was hurting. And it was partly my fault. Poor Day.

"I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over," she said in a babying tone, trying to convince him. I sighed. This wasn't going to go anywhere. "If it works." "It will work." At that, I heard Damon let out a frustrated grunt. "You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way," he said getting angry. There was another way. Me. I just didn't dare say that. That was the one thing he would NEVER allow. "There isn't." "And you're going to die, Elena." "And then I'll come back to life." "That is not a risk I'm willing to take." "But I am."

I heard Elena sigh. "It's my life, Damon. My choice," she said sadly. "I can't lose you," he said trying to keep the pain from being heard in his voice. My heart clenched. Why did this always happen to Damon? "You won't." I heard Elena begin to walk to the door when she stopped because Damon vamped in front of her. "There is another way," he said and my eyes shot open. Oh no. "What are you..." she began then I heard the sound of Damon's teeth breaking his skin. "Damon, no!" she screamed, but it was too late. I could hear Elena's muffled protests as Damon's wrist was pressed to her mouth. Then Stefan arrived, sending me a questioning look as he walked into the room and I followed.

When we entered Damon's room Elena was on the floor. Blood running down her chin. The sight, sent Stefan into a rage as he looked back at Damon with wild eyes. "What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" he yelled then walked to Elena and helped her up. Damon smirked, watching the couple and said, "I saved her life." He looked over at Elena who gave him a horrified and angry face. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back," he said. "As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Stefan yelled getting closer to Damon. I waited patiently to step-in. Knowing this was going to get serious.

"It's better than nothing else." Stefan seemed to be getting angrier by the second. "How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" "Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it," Damon said to Elena who stood still watching my brothers. At that, Stefan rushed at Damon, but Damon dodged. "Stefan!" Elena yelled. I swear, I wanted to smack her then. How is whining going to help? They need to fight it out. "Gene, do something!" she said looking panicked. I rolled my eyes at her and waved my hand dismissively.

Just then, Damon took a wooden stick and pushed Stefan against a wall with it. Stefan grunted as the wood pierced his skin as Damon said, "Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Stefan removed the stake that was holding him then punched Damon in the face several times in a row. Damon fell to the floor with blood covering his face as he reached for another stake. "Okay that's enough," I said as I jumped in between the two, just as Damon went to stab Stefan. Stabbing me instead. Damon immediately pulled it out while Stefan pushed him away and leaned me against him. "Oh my god, Gene are you okay?" I numbly nodded my head as I leaned on Stefan. "I'm fine, I just need some blood," I said as Damon stood paralyzed, staring at the blood on my shirt. Elena rushed over to me, pushing Damon in the process. She turned and gave him a disgusted look then yelled, "Get out of here!"

Angry, I pushed Elena away from Stefan and I, since he was still holding me, and gave her an angry look. "No, Elena, you get out of here. I'm only hurt because I need blood. Wood doesn't affect me at all. Damon didn't do anything wrong." Hearing this, Elena gave me an angry look as well as Alaric and Jenna walked in. "What the hell's going on?" Ric questioned looking at Damon, Stefan and Elena. But when he looked at me his eyes widened in shock. "Damon tried to stake Stefan!" Elena yelled accusingly. Alaric gave her a confused face then looked back at me. "But why is Gene hurt?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and gave him an uninterested face. "She jumped in the way so she got staked instead," she said as if it was nothing. What a bitch. Ric started walking toward Damon but he just pushed him away then walked out the room. "Oh, my God," Jenna said at a lack of words, but Ric just gave her a reassuring smile. "Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now," he said urgently. Jenna was about to walk out when I gave a small "no." "I'll go get them myself. I have to go talk to Damon anyways," I said walking towards the door. "Gene..." Stefan began but I just shook my head and kept walking.

I walked down the stairs and into the library to see Damon pouring himself a drink. Elijah was standing in there with a disappointed face, closing the box that held his elixir. "Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned," he said to me then gave Damon a slight nod before leaving the house. "We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon said to me with his back turned, not willing to face me after what he did. "Damon, I know how hard this is for you. And I know you were just trying to keep her alive. But you can't force your decisions on others," I said quietly. He nodded his head then turned to me with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry Gene," he whispered. "You know I'm not mad. You're mad at yourself." He nodded his head then gave me a hug. "Let me go change my clothes, then we'll go to the Grill," I said and Damon nodded his head and led the way to his car.

When Damon and I walked in I spotted Matt getting off the phone. I smiled and waved at him as Damon and I walked to the bar and sat down. As we ordered, bourbon for the both of us, Ric sat down on the opposite side from Damon. "I'll have the same," he said then turned to look at Damon and I. "I screwed up," Damon said nodding his head. "Yeah. Yeah, you did." Just then, someone sat down on the empty seat to my right. I didn't turn to see who it was, I just continued on in my thoughts about meeting Nik. Yeah, as in Niklaus. Nik is a better nickname. The man next to me leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Why so glum, my little vie?"

I stiffened, hearing his melodic british accent in my ear as chills ran down my spine. I turned to look at him and he smiled and pecked me sweetly on the cheek. "Hello Nik," I said giving him a small smile. Noticing the friendliness between me and the man they don't know, Damon and Ric turned to look questioningly at him. Damon watched Nik then slowly understood the situation and groaned. "Ugh. Klaus, I presume," he said pulling me away from Nik and into his lap. Nik glared at Damon as I sat in his lap and I could see his jaw tighten. "In the flesh," he said with a smirk on his face.

He then leaned forward looking at Ric and gave him a smirk. "Thanks for the loaner, mate," he said cheekily as I was taking a sip of my bourbon, causing me to choke and spit it back out into my glass. I cleared my throat and patted my chest as Damon turned to speak to Nik. "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" "I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret," he said keeping eye-contact with me. He was speaking to Damon, but he meant it to me. He didn't want me to try to stop him, because he didn't want to have to hurt me. I looked down sadly as Damon replied, "Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" I stiffened as Damon said that, he was going to interfere. He was going to piss Nik off. And he was going to ruin my plan. "You are kidding?" Nik asked with a face that asked "are you stupid?" He then looked at Ric and I then asked, "He is kidding, right?" I sighed heavily and shook my head as Ric said, "No, not really." Damon shrugged his shoulders then wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, then smirking at Nik's jealous reaction. "I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" "Let me be clear," Nik said glaring at Damon's arm that was still wrapped around me, then meeting his eyes. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up," he said storming out of the Grill.

"That was fun," Damon said putting me down and standing up. "You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Ric asked, although he already knew the answer. Damon looked at him with a faked innocent face then asked, "You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" "I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead," Ric said trying to convince Damon it wasn't a smart idea. I looked at Damon panicked. I had to stop him. This couldn't happen. "But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon," he said. "And you'll still be dead." "Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon asked Ric while also turning to look at me. I silently nodded my head as he turned to Ric. Taking my chance, I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck and turned his head sharply, breaking his neck and causing him to fall back into my arms, temporarily dead.

Ric immediately stood up and walked over to me, taking Damon out of my arms and beginning to walk out of the Grill Damon's car. "What the hell, Gene?!" he yelled putting Damon in the back and getting into the front seat, driving away. As I sat in the passenger seat, I rubbed my temple and began thinking about how to keep Damon out of trouble. "Damon can't let the werewolf go. He'll ruin my plan," I said. Ric turned slightly to look at me and gave me a questioning look. "What plan?" I sighed then rested my elbow on the window, putting my head in my hand. "My plan to kill Nik." "And how do you plan to do that?" "A witch," I said vaguely causing Ric's face to fill with surprise. "Bonnie?" "No," I said slowly then took a deep breath. "Me."


	8. Chapter 7 - Cooking Up a Plan

"How is that possible? A vampire that is also a witch is like an oxymoron. Witches are servants of nature, and vampires are abominations of nature. It just doesn't make sense!" Alaric ranted as he carried Damon, who was unconscious, into the living room. I remained silent, allowing him to process the new information. When he finally stopped ranting and sat down I gave him a quick run through. He nodded silently as he finally seemed okay with it, and then looked at me with a serious face. "When all this is over, you have to tell everyone everything. I know that isn't it, Gene. I can see it in your eyes. You're holding something back, and when you're ready, you should tell us."

I looked back at him shocked. No one has ever been able to see through me. I looked down and nodded my head with teary eyes as Ric got up and hugged me. I kept my hands at my side at first, shocked at his actions, then gripped onto his shirt tightly, trying to hold back from crying. "Salvatores do not show weakness!" I could hear my father yelling at me. I took in a deep breath, and then gently pushed him away, keeping my head down. "Thanks Ric," I whispered out shakily. He softly patted my head and smiled down at me as I regained my composure.

"Okay, so I'm going to prepare for tonight. Can you please just make sure Damon doesn't get himself killed?" I begged him as I walked to the door. "I make no promises," he said with a smile and I giggled at him. "I didn't expect any. See you later Ric," I shouted over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I slowly walked down the driveway then picked up my pace as I vampire sped through the forest to the witch house.

When I entered, I heard the whispers of all the witches burned here. I tried to push them out of my mind, but they pushed back twice as hard. Slowly, the whispers started getting angrier and louder, until they were all viciously yelling in my mind. Screaming, I fell to the floor, clutching my head in pain. "Stop it!" I yelled as Bonnie and Jeremy both ran to me scared. "Gene, what is it? What are they saying?" Bonnie asked, panicked and pulling me into her small frame. "Bonnie make them stop!" I cried, going weak from the pain in my head. Angry and frightened, Jeremy stood up and yelled, "Leave her alone!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, all the voices vanished and I sank into Bonnie's arms. She rubbed my back soothingly as I still felt frightened from the voices. "I don't want to. They can't make me. They can't make me do it," I mumbled out over and over. "Gene," Jeremy said trying to get my attention, but I just continued mumbling to myself. "Genevieve," Jeremy said grabbing my face and making me look at him. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him, as if I just now noticed he was here. "What?" I asked quietly and innocently. "What did they want? What were they saying?"

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what the witches were saying. I shivered, and looked back at Jeremy's waiting face. "I don't know. It was all so loud and angry..." I whispered. "I couldn't make it out." Jeremy gave me a kind smile and nodded his head as Bonnie outstretched her hand for me. I grabbed onto it as she gave it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled and walked down to the basement behind Bonnie, Jeremy behind us, and sat on the mattress placed in the middle of the floor.

Following my actions, Bonnie and Jeremy sat across from me as we began to talk. "Okay, so Bonnie won't tell me what you two are planning and I want to help. Please Gene," he said with innocent and pleading eyes, causing Bonnie and I to giggle. "Okay, Jer. I'll tell you. So, Bonnie and I are going to kill Nik," I said causing him to stare with wide eyes and his mouth to hang open. "What?!" he shouted angrily, standing up and beginning to pace. "That's so dangerous! You guys can get hurt! What about Elijah?!" "Jer, Nik is Elijah's brother. That, alone, is reason enough not to trust him. I love Elijah, he's great, but if given a good reason, he would spare Nik's life." Jeremy stayed silent looking down at the floor until he nodded his head slightly. "Promise me," he mumbled, then looked up and locked his eyes on mine. "Promise me no one will get hurt," he pleaded. My heart went out to him. He's lost people at such a young age, and he's scared it could happen again. I was in his place once. But, in my case, I lost everyone I care about.

"I promise, Jer, and if I break that promise, you can stake me." Bonnie sat shocked at our exchange while Jeremy nodded his head and sat next to her. He stretched out on the mattress, putting his head on Bonnie's lap as I lay with my head next to her side. "My two babies," she said jokingly while running a hand through our hair. Jeremy and I both laughed as we, finally, went over the plan.

"Okay, the plan. Nik has to sacrifice a vampire and a werewolf. Depending on who it is, and if I want to save them or not, I'm going to connect their lives to mine. Bonnie is going to pretend to find the spell with John, and pretend she's connecting Elena to him, but connect her to me instead. So when they die, even if their hearts get ripped out, they will come back to life," I said then paused to let Jeremy think about that part. "Won't being attached to so many people hurt you? And how can you survive your heart being ripped out?" "Being connected to three people won't hurt me. It will slow me down, but just a tad, nothing serious. As for my heart being ripped out, I'm a hybrid. A cross between vampire and witch, so nothing can kill me. I can walk into homes where I'm uninvited, eat or drink vervain, wood isn't toxic, I can't be compelled, and I can walk in the sun. If my heart is ripped out, I grow another one, and so will people I'm linked to."

Jeremy remained silent, but seemed to accept my answer then gave a slight wave of the hand that signaled for me to continue. "Then, Bonnie is going to do a spell that allows me to control Elijah. If he does or says anything I don't like, I can stop him." Bonnie nodded her head then continued to tell Jeremy the rest of the plan. "I'm basically going to follow Elijah's plan. But when it gets to the point where I'll die if I do anymore, Gene will jump in and finish him off." I gave a fake smile and stared at the ceiling. I would be killing Nik in just hours. The thought of killing him was heartbreaking. In the few times I had met him, my heart had grown attached and I had begun to feel things for him. I would go through with the plan, because it was what was best, but afterwards, I would be a wreck.

I can't believe I'm going to kill the man I'm falling in love with, Niklaus Mikaelson.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Damon's pov

I woke up to an aching pain in my neck and let out a groan. I opened my eyes, and then slowly sat up while rubbing my neck. What the hell happened? I sat while rubbing my neck thinking about what happened before I was knocked out, and then groaned when I figured it out. Gene. I quickly stood up and looked around the living room and saw Ric waiting for me to calm down. "Where the hell is she?" I asked through clenched teeth. He swallowed the last of his bourbon then stood up. "She went to go help Bonnie. Calm down," he said pouring himself another glass.

I walked over and poured myself one then quickly chugged it down. "So are you still going to help me or not?" I asked turning to him with narrowed eyes. He sighed, then shook his head before saying, "Damon, you are just asking for trouble. Think about Gene. If you get hurt she'll be crushed. Just leave it alone." I rolled my eyes at him then started walking to the door. "It'll be fine. All you have to do is invite me into your apartment," I said then walked to my car, Ric getting in next to me, and driving to his apartment.

We walked up to Ric's door and he begun to unlock it. When he swung it open Katherine stood in front of the door with her arms crossed, shaking her head. "Look who's dumb enough to come back," she said as Ric stepped in and turned to look between us. "Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon, would you like to, uh, come in?" He asked. I slowly stepped in and Katherine rushed at me, grabbing my throat and pinning me to the wall. "Are you trying to get me killed?" She growled, showing her vampire face. I pushed her off of me then pinned her to the wall the same way she had me. "I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I've got it from here, Ric," I said with a scowl on my face and tossing him my car keys.

"You sure?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders, answering, "Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over." He nodded his head instantly then gave a short, "Okay."

When Ric left, Katherine watched me with a careful gaze. "Get blamed for what?" She asked. "I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." "Why? What are you going to do?" She asked narrowing her eyes. I continued to smirk, "Dead werewolf equals no ritual," I said widening my eyes then continuing with my smirk. She seemed shocked, then her face was covered with panic. She begun to fight my hold, "No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." I slammed her against the wall and she stopped fighting my hold as I glared at her. "I just need to delay this thing." "No. No way."

I rolled my eyes then let her go, walking over to lean on the counter. "You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life." She went to sit on the couch and crossed her arms. "Right, except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing," she said with a bored face. I froze and looked at her. I hadn't planned on that.

"What?" She nodded her head and smirked, amused by my shock. "Yeah, he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear." I narrowed my eyes and walked towards her, placing my hands on both sides of her head on the back of the couch. I leaned in so that our faces were inches from each other and glared into her eyes. "And where did he get that idea from?" She pushed me back and stood up walking to the opposite side of the room from me. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here." "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" She turned to look at me with rage all over her face. Her chocolate-brown eyes darkened so they were almost black. "What?!" I chuckled darky, "Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever."

She looked frustrated then clenched her jaw and threw her arms up in the air. She turned back to me, "The tomb. He's got them in the tomb." "Thank you," I said smirking then walking out. Time to go catch me a werewolf.

I slowly approached the tomb and saw the dark figure of a man standing guard outside it. "Which one are you trying to save? The blonde or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" I shrugged my shoulders and slowly got closer, until he was only five feet away from me. "Wishful thinking," I said rushing over to the witch and pinning him to the ground. I tried to strangle him, but he threw me off of him using his magic. He began walking towards me and started bursting blood vessels in my brain, giving me a continuous aneurysm. Just as I was about to scream, the pain in my head stopped as a gunshot went off. The witch collapsed as I stared at the shooter, shocked. There stood the quarterback, Matt Donovan, holding a rifle. I got up and snapped the witch's neck and stared at Matt.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled with wide eyes. He ignored my question and started walking to the entrance of the tomb, "Where's Caroline?" I shook my head at him and put my hands up to stop him. "Listen man. Not a good time to play the hero." "Where is she? And what did he do to her?" He asked worried. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "I'm just here to rescue her," I said before rushing over to Matt and hitting him on the head with the gun. He fell to the floor and I threw the gun down. "Your lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead." I turned to walk away then stopped, getting a little curious. I turned back to the passed out human and crouched down to grab the gun. When I opened the gun, there were wooden bullets inside. Son of a bitch.

I stood up and stomped down to the tomb, going to save Vampire Barbie. When I walked in I was met with Caroline's hopeful voice calling my name. I walked towards her and unloaded the latest issue on her. "Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." She looked shocked and worried, "What, Matt?" From behind me I heard wolf boy. "Matt knows about you?" "No, I..." She began, but I hushed her. "Shhh, tomorrow's problem," I said releasing her from the chains and standing up.

"Let me just get you out of here," I said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the tomb, but she pulled back, unwilling to leave. "Wait, Damon, no! I'm not leaving without him," she said pointing over to the chained up werewolf boy. "Ohhh, it's getting dark soon," I said looking at him. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?" "I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up." "I'll help," Caroline piped up from beside me, trying to help persuade me to free him. I walked toward the boy and knelt to undo his chains. "Don't make me regret this," I said leading the two out of the tomb.


	9. Chapter 8 - Ritual Gone Wrong

Gene's POV

After talking to Bonnie and Jeremy, I headed back to the boarding house. As I walked up the driveway, I saw Stefan and Elena getting out of their car and having a couple moment. "Ugh, I'm going to vomit!" I yelled ruining it for them. Stefan turned to give me some kind of remark, but instead, his eyes landed on something behind me. He immediately got in a protective stance in front of Elena with a scowl on his face. I stopped and turned to look behind me to see Nik walking up and staring at my ass.

"So even original hybrids are perverts," I said rolling my eyes at him and walking in between the two men. "Well, who could help themselves from staring at such an exquisite beauty?" Nik replied with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him as he turned to Stefan and Elena. "You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" he asked putting a hand out to Elena. I growled at him and his eyes darted to me as he put his hand immediately back at his side, shocked. He stared at me as Elena walked towards him.

Just as she was about to leave his hold, Stefan stopped her. "No," he said pulling her back into him. "I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." "Watch it or you'll die with him," I said glaring at Nik. He chuckled then stepped towards me. I looked up at him as he gave me a teasing smile. "Beauty, brains and attitude. A triple threat," he said smirking and caressing my cheek. I felt the chills run down my spine again as I leaned into his touch, wishing to feel him even more.

As Nik caressed my cheek, I looked over to see Elena consoling my brother. "No, Stefan. Hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt," she said then kissed him. I felt my heart breaking at the sight of my brother having to let go of the woman he loved. I turned away as he hugged her tightly to him and looked down at the floor. At the sight of my sadness, Nik's face filled with a frown and he pulled me into his arms as well. "I'm sorry my little vie. I must do this," he said nuzzling his face into my neck. I stood sadly, but gripped onto him as well, trying to keep him from going to the ritual. "Please don't go," I whimpered out. "I'm so sorry," he said pulling my arms off of him and walking away from me.

He kept his back to me the entire time he walked to Elena. He grabbed her hand and sped to the edge of the driveway. But before he left, he turned to me one last time with sad eyes. "Please forgive me," he said quietly. Then, as if vanishing into thin air, he sped off to the ritual site.

When they left I ran over to Stefan and pulled him into my arms. He clung onto me for a moment, trying to keep himself from chasing after her. All I could do was hold onto him just as tight. After a minute, Stefan let go and gave me a sad smile. Grabbing my hand, he led the way into the boarding house. When we walked in, we saw Alaric sitting on the couch waiting. "There you are. I got here, the house was empty," he said standing up. I gave him a confused look, then at the same time that Stefan did, asked, "Where's Damon?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Damon's POV

After walking out of the tomb, Caroline ran to Matt's side and tried to wake him. When he didn't wake up, she looked at me accusingly. "Did you hit him?!" I gave an innocent face, "Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Just then, a low growl came from behind me. I turned to see Tyler Lockwood grabbing his chest and looking up at the moon. "Tyler? Tyler?" I heard Vampire Barbie ask frantically. "It's starting." I started to panic then turned to Caroline. "Grab boy wonder and let's go."

We started walking our way through the woods as Tyler continued to fight the transformation. Matt, being the human he is, was getting worried about Tyler. "What's happening? Is he okay?" "He better not wolf out on us," I said to Caroline, ignoring Matt. Just then, my phone rang and I saw that it was Stefan. I answered it while shaking my head. "Bad time, little bro." "What the hell are you doing?" "Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put," I said with a proud smirk on my face. I did well this time. "She's already gone, Damon." "What?" I asked. How could he just let her go? And so soon? "Klaus came. He took her." I sighed and shook my head. "I'll take care of it," I said hanging up.

Tyler then fell on the floor as his transformation began. "Tyler!" Mr. Quarterback yelled. "I don't know if I can hold it. Get out of here," Tyler said pushing Matt away. Caroline walked towards him trying to calm him down, and in my opinion, being stupid. "Tyler, it'll be okay." "Go!" he yelled as his eyes turned yellow and his fangs came out. Being the stubborn girl she is, Caroline continued to try to calm Tyler. "You've got time. We're almost there, just " "It's happening faster." "Tyler, it's okay," she said as Tyler jumped at her. I quickly pushed her out-of-the-way causing Tyler to pin me to the floor. As I tried to push him off of me, he nipped my arm. Panicking, I pushed him off roughly.

"Damon " Caroline began, with full knowledge of what was to become of me. "I'm fine," I said dismissively. "Get out of here!" Tyler yelled and I turned to Caroline and Matt. "Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't use these," I said handing her the wooden bullets from Matt's rifle. "It'll buy you a couple of seconds. Go. Go!" They left and I ran to Ric's apartment to make a deal with the devil.

I walked up to Ric's apartment and opened the door, walking in. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in," Klaus said turning to me. "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." "Didn't we already have this conversation?" he asked with a bored face while sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." He looked at me angrily while clenching his jaw then stood up. "Excuse me?" he asked stepping toward me. "And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." He waved his hand to Katherine and said, "Katerina, give us a moment."

When Katherine left he walked to the counter, "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess on whom." He turned slightly and grabbed a laptop showing me a video of a girl, who I couldn't make out. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" he asked throwing me his cell phone. On it was a video of a blonde girl, chained down and crying out in pain. "Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse you learn a thing or two. First rule: always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch," he said as I finished for him. "Back-up vampire." He smirked, "I've got that covered too." Next thing I know, he rushed at me, too fast for my eyes to follow, and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Not again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

I sat in the living room as I saw Jenna run down the stairs frantically. I jumped up and stepped in front of her, keeping her from going outside. "Jenna, Jenna, Jenna! What's wrong? Where are you going?" "Elena, she called me. I have to go, Gene," she said fighting my hold. I tried to stop her but she got one good punch to my stomach, knocking the air out of me. I let go and she ran to the door. As soon as she took a step outside I saw Nik grab her. I vampire sped outside and stepped in front of him before he could leave.

"Nik," I said with sad, pleading eyes. He held onto Jenna tightly as he looked at me with the same sad eyes he had when he took Elena. "Genevieve," he said with the same sad and pleading tone as mine. "What are you doing with Jenna? She's human, you don't need her." He shook his head at me then gave a sad chuckle. "Your brother, Damon, he freed Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes. I have Jules, a werewolf friend of Tyler's. I have a witch. I just need a vampire," he said sadly. My eyes widened as I shook my head. "No, Nik, please. She has had no part in any of this. Think of Jeremy, Elena's brother. He'll be left without any family. Please," I said stepping in front of him and placing my hand on the one holding Jenna.

He stiffened at my touch, as the sparks jolted between us, and tried to keep his unmoved façade. "Genevieve, I must do this. Your brother must learn not to cross me, and this is the best way to show him. Please, do not get in my way," he said emotionlessly as he pulled away from my touch. I pulled my hand back, hurt, as tears began to flood my eyes. He immediately looked ashamed at what he had done and shook his head, looking away from me. "Goodbye, my little vie," he said then left me standing there, alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Damon's POV

I sat with Katherine mumbling to myself, trying to figure out what to do next. "He should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" I asked Katherine. "He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." "What does that even mean?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. She grabbed my arm, looking at my forearm. "What is this, Damon?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair, and then looked at her. "It's a werewolf bite."

I got up and walked to the counter and stared at my bite. Katherine followed behind and stood leaning on me, one arm slung over my shoulder, looking at it over my shoulder. "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." "Yep." "It's not that bad," she said shrugging her shoulders. I sighed heavily, "Will be." I got up, causing her to step back, and rolled my sleeve down to cover my bite. "So that's it? You're just going to die?" "Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" I asked looking over at her. She shook her head innocently, causing me to sigh and look down. "Me either," I said grabbing my jacket from the couch and putting it on.

"One hundred and forty-five years and no last goodbye?" she asks. "You don't get a goodbye." I turned away from her to leave and she vampire sped in front of me, putting her hands on my chest to stop me. "No. Don't leave mad." "Us, ending on good terms, isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." I tried to leave again, but she continued to stop me. "Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice."

I rolled my eyes at her, "That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice." She shook her head at me looking frustrated. "It was her or me. I chose her," she said crossing her arms. "I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" I asked glaring at her. "I didn't let love get in the way." "Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine," I said walking past her. "What are you going to do?" I turned to look at her, "I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." "He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

I walked into the witch house slowly, scared of a repeat of earlier today. But instead of the vicious voices, I heard gentle whispers. "You must do it." "No matter what you may feel, it is your duty." "Kill the hybrid." I slowly walked down to the basement, seeing almost everyone there. "So when do we attack?" Ric asked. Elijah turned to him and said, "Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." "And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked with a signature serious face. "If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself," he said as Bonnie gave me a look telling me she cast all the required spells. So far, everything was running smoothly. I nodded my head as I began to walk out of the basement and to the quarry, where the ritual was to happen. Stefan's phone rang, and I was pretty sure that was Damon with the news.

I had to stop this.

I got to the quarry, hiding in the foliage and casting a spell to hide my presence from everyone, except Bonnie. As I waited, I saw Elena pacing back-and-forth in a ring of fire, while Jenna kneeled in a separate one. "How are you feeling?" Elena asked as I tuned them out, reciting the spell to tie Jenna's life to mine. When I finished, the werewolf girl was thrown into her own ring of fire as she clutched at her stomach in pain. They must have delayed her transformation. Poor girl.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed," Elena said pleading with Baby Witch. I giggled to myself as she gave some half-wit comment about duty to Nik, who had just arrived. "Glad to know I still have a dance partner," he said looking over at Elena, Jenna and Jules. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" he asked with a smirk, then sped his way onto a nearby hill where Baby Witch was performing the spell.

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it," he said handing it to her. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" she asked causing me to giggle at her babying tone towards him. "I remember," he said as she dropped the moonstone into a giant witchy bowl. She began chanting a spell as Nik approached the ring of fire surrounding Jules. As her last testament, she spoke to Elena, "Everything I did I was just trying to help Tyler." I frowned a bit, maybe I should save her. Nah. I said returning my sights to the ritual as Nik pinned Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. As Jules died, Elena and Jenna both watched horrified of what was to come for them next.

He slowly walked over to the witch's brew with Jules' heart in his hand, and then squeezed the blood into it as the flames flared. "Does that mean it's working?" "It's working," she said nodding her head and continuing with the chant. As that happened, Jenna and Elena exchanged their last goodbyes, causing a few tears to fill my eyes. Even though I knew they were both going to come back to life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Damon's POV

I walked up to the witch house and saw Alaric standing in the entryway. He looked at me grimly then came right out and said, "Stefan went to sacrifice himself." I stopped dead in my tracks shocked. "He did what?!" "He wasn't going to let Jenna die." I let out a frustrated groan and started pacing back-and-forth. "We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" He shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. "Except for Bonnie." "God, Stefan, damn it!" I yelled frustrated, then punching the wall with my full strength. My arm had gone straight through the wall, and I pulled it out with a sigh.

Ric came to my side, looking slightly worried. "Hey, are you okay?" "I'm fine," I said dismissively, calming down. "Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes," I said leaving Ric staring after me as I left the witch house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gene's POV

Walking down from the hill, Nik walked towards Jenna and Elena began to panic. They went through a quick exchange, but my attention was focused on the man standing on top of the hill on the opposite side of the quarry. This, I was not expecting. I silently began to panic, knowing why Stefan was here, but hoping Nik wouldn't do this. I prayed that he wouldn't agree, knowing full well, how heartbroken I would be.

Stefan and Nik talked for a few minutes, but I was too distressed to pay attention. Then they both dropped down to Elena and Jenna talking some more, when Nik grabbed a stake, causing me to pay very close attention. "Well," he said pointing it between Jenna and Stefan, "Who's it going to be, Elena?" "No," she said panicking. "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice," he said rushing at Stefan and staking him in the back. I jumped to the edge of my barrier, screaming, as I watched helplessly as my brother fell to the ground in pain. I sank to the floor as I tried to control my emotions. I couldn't lose control. Not now.

By the time I refocused my powers, Baby Witch had begun chanting again and the fire around Jenna disappeared. In a moment's notice, she vamped at the witch and bit her in the neck, causing her to scream. Nik then sped over to her and pulled her off of Baby Witch, who fell to the ground, and staked Jenna in the back then flipped her over to stake her through the heart. Baby Witch stood up as Nik stood, waiting for his next task, then poured Jenna's blood into the bowl.

As she began chanting again, the fire around Elena disappeared, and Nik appeared by her side. Slowly, she walked up the hill to the witch, and looked down at Jenna's dead body with tears streaming down her face. Stefan slowly began to wake up, but with a chunk of wood still in his back, he was useless. All he could do was watch as Nik bit into her neck and drank her blood until she fell lifelessly to the floor.

When he finished, Nik walked down to the middle of the quarry then looked up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones began to crack as he started his transformation. His eyes became a bright yellow as the veins underneath his eyes showed themselves. The face of a hybrid, like in my visions.

Then the battle began as Bonnie came down the hillside chanting spells aimed at Nik. Before Baby Witch could protect him, Damon sped over and snapped her neck. He knelt down, grabbing Elena's body, then sped over to Stefan to help him. I waited patiently, as I could feel Bonnie's spell gain power and her life reach its breaking point. Slowly, Elijah approached Nik, who had a shocked face. After they said their greetings, I froze Elijah in his spot as everyone watched confused.

I broke my protective shield and walked over to Nik, who watched me with eyes full of betrayal. Stefan seemed shocked as he tried to stop me, but with the wave of my hand, I sent him flying against a tree and kept him there. "Gene, no!" I gave him a grim smile as I let my power surge through me. Slowly, the whites of my eyes turned a midnight black as the veins underneath my eyes showed themselves. Seeing my true face (imagine veins under her eyes), Nik looked frightened, causing me to smile sinisterly.

"Genevieve," he said with a trembling voice. "Hello, Nik," I said, as the power seeped into my voice, making it seem ominous and as if it was surrounding us. "Why?" he asked sadly. I gently put my hand under his chin and raised it up, lifting him off the floor with my magic. "Because it is what I must do. It is the reason I was given my power. It is the reason I was born. I must kill you," I said sadly. He remained silent as he watched me, fear and sadness clear in his face.

For an instance, I saw a spark flash through Nik's eyes as he began to speak. "Elijah, I didn't bury them at sea!" he said frantically, hoping that would help keep him alive. "What?" I heard Elijah ask surprised. "Their bodies are safe. If she kills me, you'll never find them," he said as I allowed Elijah to move again. Suddenly, he had his hand at my throat as I laughed. "Elijah! Don't listen to him." "I can take you to them. I give you my word brother," Nik said begging as I kept him elevated in my magic.

"Genevieve," Elijah said pleading with me. I heard every ounce of sadness, hope and desperation in his voice, and my heart ached for him. I shook my head as I looked down to the ground, still keeping Nik in my hold. "I hope you will forgive me," I said without looking at anyone. "Elijah," I said then, looking at him with sad eyes. Thinking I would not budge, his heart broke into a million pieces. All of which, was visible in his eyes. I smiled sadly at him, "I hope you will be reunited with them," I said as my eyes turned back to normal and I released Nik.

As soon as I released them both, Elijah rushed at Nik and sped away with him into the night. "Genevieve!" Stefan and Bonnie yelled at me as I stood watching where they had left. "How could you?!" Stefan yelled pushing my shoulder roughly, causing me to turn to him and clutch my shoulder in pain. "You let him go! Now, they can come kill us! Do you know what you've done?!" He yelled at me. I kept my head down as the tears filled my eyes.

Nik was gone. He betrayed me. I betrayed him. And I was now 100% positive I loved him.


	10. Chapter 9 - The New Deal

I am sorry to say this is the last chapter of Magic of Salvatore. But don't worry too much! I'll post the sequel soon ;)

Enjoy!

The Next Morning  
Gene's POV

Nik and Elijah were gone. All my friends, except for Bonnie and Jeremy, were angry at me. When it happened, Stefan left, and I was alone with Bonnie in the quarry. I broke down in front of her. I let her see my pain. I told her everything. She understood. I mean, anyone would have done the same if they were in my shoes. You just can't kill the person you're in love with. No matter how bad they are.

When I went to the witch house Jeremy attacked me. As promised, I let him stake me. But afterward, he collapsed into my arms and cried. As punishment for not killing Nik, the witches revoked my spell to save Jenna's life. She was dead, and it was entirely my fault. When Jeremy came around to speaking to me, I told him, too. He was angry at first, "How could you love that monster?!" The only thing I could reply to him was, "Because I can see through the monster." He accepted my answer and forgave me, but he was still hurt.

Today was Jenna and John's funeral. The witches had decided to transfer my spell to John instead, trying to punish me more. That one didn't really work, but still, he died. I slowly walked to the funeral to the Gilbert lot and saw everyone standing around with roses in their hands. Hearing me approach, they all turned to me. Some gave me sad smiles. Elena and my brothers, however, glared at me.

When I reached the group Elena stomped over to me and slapped me. Bonnie ran to my side checking my face and Jeremy held onto Elena, trying to calm her. "This is your fault! Jenna died because of you!" I pulled away from Bonnie and walked up to Elena who waited for a hit in return. "My fault?! I was going to risk my life to save you! I don't even like you, Elena! I would have been fine if you died! But I did it anyways!" I yelled as Stefan approached me to intervene, but Damon held him back, waiting to hear what I had to say. "Would you be able to do it?" I asked her in a trembling voice as tears filled my eyes.

She looked at me confused, as Damon slowly seemed to understand. "Would you be able to kill the person you loved? If that was Stefan, would you kill him?" I asked letting the tears fall from my eyes. Elena's face softened as she shook her head. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly as I did the same, crying in her arms. "Genevieve," Damon said angrily as he pulled me away from Elena. "How? How could you fall in love with that bastard?! He tried to kill us!" I continued to cry as I shook my head helplessly. "He tried to kill her," I said as the tears stopped falling from my eyes. "To me, he was the sweetest and most caring person on Earth," I said as everyone left.

Elena began to cry as Damon let go of me and walked to the edge of the cemetery. I walk to him with sad, pleading eyes, hoping he wouldn't be angry as Stefan walked to him as well. "We're going to head back to the house," he said as I stood silently. "I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." "Damon, she needs us right now. All of us," he said looking at me as well. I looked away from him as Damon spoke, "And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Stefan sighed and shook his head looking up at the sky. "I have no idea."

Damon turned to Stefan looking frustrated, and I noticed how sick he looked. His skin was a pasty, pale green and he had dark circles under his eyes. "We need to get an idea. Fast." "I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else." "I wouldn't make any promises, brother." I looked at him shocked as Stefan looked at him questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Tyler Lockwood bit me," he said causing me to gasp in shock. Damon pulled up his sleeve, showing a bite mark, as Stefan examined it. "It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is," he said nonchalantly.

Stefan shook his head unbelievingly, "We'll find something. A cure." "There's no cure, Stefan." I whimpered out and jumped at Damon, hugging him to me. Damon sighed and hugged me back as he kissed the top of my head. "We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there wasn't one. Hey," he said causing Damon to face Stefan while I remained in his arms. "I will do this," he said confidently. Damon shook his head and stepped out of my hold to look at Stefan and I. "You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." He patted my head lovingly, then gave Stefan's shoulder a squeeze and walked away. Stefan and I both watched in torment as we feared that our older brother was about to die.

Stefan, Bonnie and I are in the witch house trying to figure out how to save Damon. "I'm not sure this is going to work," Bonnie said as I paced back-and-forth. "You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon." "Let's just hope they want to," I mumbled to myself as Bonnie began the spell.

Hearing the voices of the witches, I stopped and turned to Bonnie, whose eyes were closed. "Bonnie? Bonnie?" Stefan asked. Then she opened her eyes and said, "Emily." The witch Emily Bennett was possessing Bonnie's body. I slowly walked over to Stefan, trying not to seem a threat. "Why have you come here, Stefan? Arabella?" I growled at her as she smirked at my reaction. "Do not call me that," I said threateningly. "We need your help. We need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." She glared at the question and shook her head, "No. Nature ensures a balance to everything." "Which means there is a cure," I said in a duh tone. She glared at me as Stefan looked between us with a hopeful face. "Is that true? Are you unwilling to help because it's Damon?"

She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps it is his time to die." "That's not balance. That's punishment," I said angrily as I clenched my fists. "I will not give you what you want," she said as the witches began to whisper again. It was all so chaotic, that I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, Bonnie screamed and fell to the floor as I heard one word being whispered out. "They don't want us here." "They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me." "I heard them say a name." "What was it?" "Klaus," Bonnie and I said at the same time. I turned to Stefan who looked at me shocked. "Go take care of Damon. I'll handle Klaus," I said running out of the forest, to Ric's apartment.

I walked into the apartment to see Katherine lying on the couch. She got up and walked to me with a curious face, "Who the hell are you?" She asked as I ignored her and looked around. Angry at my silent treatment, she rushed at me. But before she could attack me, I broke off a piece of a wooden stool and pinned her to the wall. "Mind your attitude. I am not in the mood to deal with you," I said holding the wood threateningly positioned over her heart. She looked at me in fear just as Nik and Elijah walked in.

Seeing me holding the woman he loved, or loves, I should say, Elijah gave me a stern look. "Genevieve," he said crossing his arms making me roll my eyes with a sigh. "Fine," I said dropping her down to the floor. She smirked at me in triumph, which I did not like. I smirked at her as well, causing hers to fall and her eyes to fill with fear, as I stabbed the stake into her shoulder. "Don't think just because Elijah is here that I won't hurt you," I said turning to a frustrated Elijah and a smirking Nik.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Nik asked me with a smirk, but I could still see the fear and betrayal in his eyes. I sighed, "Nik, I need your help. For my brother." He watched me carefully as he stepped in with Elijah behind him. "Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Elijah looked at me gratefully, because if I hadn't spared Nik, he would never have found his family. "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." "And so I shall," Nik said putting a dagger in Elijah's heart.

I screamed in shock and sadness as Elijah turned gray. Throwing Elijah into a coffin, Nik rushed at me and held me against the wall, pinning my hands above my head. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" he asked placing gentle kisses on my neck. Feeling his lips on my body, feeling his breath on my skin, feeling him so close to me, I felt my body reaching out to him. As if some magnetic force was drawing me to him. Frustrated at not being able to touch him, I released my arms and put them around his neck pulling his face to mine.

His lips were as sweet as honey and as soft as a feather. Touching him, my senses heightened and a rush of energy flooded me as we kissed hungrily. It was as if we would never see each other again. I felt his hands digging into my hips, pulling me so close against his chest that I could feel our hearts beating in sync. Everything in the world led up to this moment of complete bliss, and I never wanted to leave his arms again.

There was a sound of a throat being cleared from behind Nik that snapped us out of our own little world. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, taking in deep breaths. "Why are you so different?" he whispered out gently and so quietly that I could barely hear him. I gently rubbed his cheek and gave him a bright smile. If only things could stay like this.

Remembering why I came, I sighed and gave Nik one last kiss and pushed him away gently. "Nik, I need a cure. Please, I'll do anything." He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a blood bag, "Let's drink on it." I gave a half-hearted smile and nodded my head as I grabbed it then leaned on the counter facing him. "You know, I've never seen anything as powerful as you are. In all my one thousand years, you are the strongest, by far. Maybe even stronger than me," he said smirking. I giggled as I drank down the blood bag, "Thanks, I guess."

He gave me a real smile then began to speak again, "You're just like me. A hybrid. A hybrid, I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." I looked at him waiting as he smirked again. "Katerina, come here," he said as Katherine walked close to him. He took her arm, showing his hybrid face that I used to fear so much, and bit her arm. She began to panic as I laughed at her and Nik continued to smirk. He then bit into his wrist and forced her to drink his blood, causing her wound to heal.

I watched incredibly with my mouth hanging open. Nik laughed at my expression as I shook my head. "You want your cure? There it is." "Your blood is the cure. Got to love Mother Nature," I said crossing my arms. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug then whispered in my ear, "Now, Let's talk."

He turned me around, resting his chin on mine, and then reached for a vile. He slowly filled it with his blood as I watched it pour in and felt my fangs appear. I wanted to drink his blood. I wanted to feel his essence flowing down my throat and filling me. I felt myself slowly leaning towards the blood, about to grab his bleeding wrist, when I froze. Shocked at myself, I turned away from his blood and calmed myself, retracting my fangs.

Not noticing my blood-thirsty moment, Nik placed the vile on the counter, and then sat me on the counter next to it. "There it is," he said gesturing to the vial next to me. "You want to save your brother? How about a decade-long bender? I have big plans for you when we leave this town." I looked into his eyes, finally the same height as him, and shook my head. "Nik, I can't leave. This town is my home. My family is here," I said placing my hands on his chest. He grabbed the vial then said, "Well that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a dance partner," then slowly began to pour the blood into the sink.

"Wait," I said grabbing his hand to stop him, feeling the same sparks jolting at his touch. "Now that's more like it. I want you to join me on my journey. It's your choice, my little vie. You can either remain here, while your brother dies, or you can leave this town with me, and save your brother's life." I slowly nodded my head and leaned forward to rest it against Nik's chest. He looked over his shoulder to Katherine, handing her the vial then saying, "Take this over to Damon and come right back." "You want me to leave?" she asked surprised. I looked at her with a glare, "If Damon doesn't get that cure, I will tear you apart limb from limb, no matter who I have to kill to do it." She began to shake as she took the vial and rushed out of the apartment.

We walked, hand-in-hand, into a warehouse where Elijah lie in a coffin, surrounded by four others. Two men stood watching over them carefully. I walked to Elijah's coffin and rubbed my hand against his cheek sadly. "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family," Nik said pulling me away from the coffin and closing it. He turned to the two men, "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

They carefully carried his coffin away as I got a text from Stefan and Elena telling me Damon was alright and asking me where I was. I sighed sadly as Nik walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, did Katerina make it in time?" I nodded my head as I said, "You won't be seeing her again." "Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, my little vie. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." I giggled and nodded my head. "Gladly." He lightly pecked my neck, and I could feel him stiffen as his fangs appeared, lightly scraping my neck. I let out a soft moan as I leaned my head back. Pulling away from my neck, he grabbed my hand and led me to a giant eighteen-wheeler. "Let's go."


	11. The End

Hey guys!

So that was the end of Magic of Salvatore.

There is a sequel that I have already began writing.

So I will post it next Friday and continue posting regularly.

Thanks for your support and for reading. It means so much to me.


	12. Sequel

Hey guys! Just wanted to update you all that I posted the first chapter to the sequel.

If you'd like to check it out, visit my page and look for Magic of Mates :)


End file.
